For You Are My Life
by Staticque
Summary: /!violence!/THORKI-AU. Exilés d'Asgard, Thor et Loki logent désormais sur Terre, acceptant finalement l'amour qu'ils se portent à chacun. Mais un jour, alors que Loki attend leur enfant, Thor disparaît... Ok, c'est nul. Merci à ceux qui me donneront une chance ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos conseils et avis, j'en ai grand besoin. Merci.
1. CHAPITRE I

Le passé était bien loin. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais réellement été. A croire qu'ils avaient germé dans un mensonge.  
Mais oui. Ils avaient germés dans un mensonge. Si bien qu'ils en avaient perdu les véritables racines de leurs sentiments. Ceux-ci étaient-ils vrais ou n'étaient-ils aussi qu'une fade illusion ? Question qui les avait rongés. Ils avaient poussés dans une terre infertile et jalouse.  
Pourtant ils étaient encrés, là. Dans leur tréfonds, ils avaient toujours été présents, créant leur propre réalité, inexorable, surpassant aveuglément tous ces simulacres vêtus de honte. Ils étaient réels. Et ils étaient forts.

La chaleur était douce autour de Loki alors qu'il s'éveillait, la fine silhouette perdue parmi les très larges couches de draps. Son bras engourdi par la masse sous laquelle il reposait, il s'étira lentement et soupira de lourdeur, dressant son ventre arrondi et plein de la vie que la race des Géants de Glace avait l'opportunité de porter vers le haut plafond crémeux. Il remarqua l'absence de son bien-aimé dans la couche conjugale. Et il s'en étonna, un peu déçu. Effectivement, le corps brûlant et forgé de son amant, s'il n'était pas déjà glué au sien, devrait usuellement être entrain de se rouler avec mollesse jusqu'à cette place pour engouffrer entre ses bras puissants les épaules pâles de Loki, susurrant des idioties dans son cou -celles-ci faisaient toujours sourire le Dieu du Mal, aussi fort qu'il tentait de le dissimuler-. Alors lui-même pousserait un peu plus sa chair contre l'autre, cherchant cette étreinte chérie et si aimante. Et un peu trop forte, parfois.  
Depuis le début de leur vie commune, quasiment aucun éveil ne fût différent. Ils sortaient inévitablement du sommeil ensemble, attendant l'autre pendant des heures s'il le fallait, à le regarder dormir. Même s'ils s'étaient couchés en désaccord. Fréquente chose, mais rares répercussions.

De ses longs doigts opalins, Loki remua un peu ses paupières. Dans la masse du repos, d'une inhabituelle asthénie l'empoignant depuis quelques temps –laquelle rendait Thor anxieux-, et de la déception d'être seul, il ne sentait pas bien. Rien d'anormal, c'était l'un de ces jours, où la lourdeur de son âme s'emmêlait à la lourdeur de son corps, pour l'abattre finalement, le laissant osciller entre rage, désespoir et folie. Dans ces aversions autodestructives, son amant ne manquait jamais à adoucir ses pensées. Mais il n'était pas là. Alors il soupira derechef pour se soulager un peu.

Si son ancienne conscience avait pu voir ce futur, oh ! ce qu'elle aurait ris, de son rire si jaune. Sa vie était fort étrange, aujourd'hui. Exilé froidement d'Asgard et de sa magie la plus fine, délaissé même d'un quelconque intérêt des astres, Midgard était à présent sa planète d'existence. Son logement, un appartement de la tour Stark, obtenu après maintes explications, clarifications, accords et contrats sévères. Toujours sous l'œil vif du S.H.I.E.L.D et des Avengers, donc. Il se tenait sage. De toute façon, il n'avait pas plus de force qu'un banal mortel, désormais. Et le pire était sûrement qu'il en jouissait, comme il n'avait jamais joui d'une quelconque situation auparavant. Peut-être était-ce la sécurité de la constance. D'un foyer qui était sien. Il culpabilisait encore de ses anciens actes destructeurs, pourtant, étonnement et malgré l'évidente méfiance, il avait été accepté, presque expié, par ces nouveaux compères. Peut-être était-ce cela, aussi, qui lui faisait du bien.

Oui, le passé était bien loin. Les Ténèbres gelées de son cœur, réchauffées par la Lumière, s'écoulaient peu à peu. C'était lent, difficile, et ses songes, ses fragilités les plus gardées, dissimulées au creux des replis de ses entrailles pleuraient, écorchées vives, les nerfs à nu. Du haut de sa carrure bien médiocre, il était mis face à ses certitudes et ses doutes, ses vulnérabilités, et Dieu savait qu'il en avait ! Dieu savait à quel point il était vulnérable, précaire et instable. Lui qui se croyait si puissant, à l'esprit blindé par sa détermination finalement inexistante. Il n'était qu'un amas de machines démontées, gardant pour seule sève la cruauté. Et maintenant, déchiqueté et émietté, il se sculptait à nouveau.

Cette Lumière, qui noyait son obscurité, nourrissant sa clarté, c'était Thor, bien-sûr. Thor et toujours Thor. Cela n'avait à jamais été que lui. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Le seul capable de briser intimement Loki, l'amenant à la destruction et la déchéance la plus intime, la plus totale. Et le seul capable de rebâtir, sur ce chantier délabré, le monde le plus vrai, le plus solide. L'univers le plus merveilleux. De cette créature laide et sale qu'il maniait tel le plus précieux trésor de sa vie, émergeait dans le jour toute sa plus belle authenticité. Avec temps et difficulté, il renaissait dans son _propre_ destin, guidé par Thor et son éclat.

En effet, lors de son expulsion, le Dieu du Tonnerre avait fait le choix tranchant de le suivre sur Terre, abandonnant le divin Asgard derrière lui, se privant lui-même de sa force reprise par Odin mais conservant son orgueil et sa vivacité. Loki aurait pu lui en être reconnaissant s'il avait été moins bouleversé. Néanmoins, réduit à l'état pièces d'amertume piétinées, il se trouva incapable de formuler des paroles et des ressentis cohérents. Les premiers temps furent par ailleurs terribles et affreusement durs. Il perdait l'esprit, s'isolait, se détruisait, se rapprochant sans conteste d'un trépas jugé comme la seule libération éventuelle de cette abominable situation, ignorant la souffrance qui Thor qui avait pour lui renié ce qu'il était. Ce, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, les deux frères d'Âme arrivassent à évider jusqu'à la moelle leur passé intime. Leurs non-dits, leurs ardeurs les plus refoulées et ces poisons qui les avaient bridés toute leur vie, leurs courroux, tous leurs ressentiments et tous leurs secrets. Ils les avaient éventrés avec sauvagerie et sincérité, précisément et dans la lenteur, répandant leurs cruelles personnes à leurs propres pieds pour les contempler et les laver. C'était Thor qui avait en premier lieu percé les petits abcès de surface, imposant sa colossale présence au brun décomposé et prisonnier. Il l'avait forcé à lui faire face et à l'écouter, lui jetant sans merci ses mots même si l'autre tentait désespérément de s'en abriter au derrière de sa force recyclée et mensongère. Et les jeunes lésions se rouvrirent alors sur leurs abysses, et les aspirèrent sans retour possible.  
Ensemble, ils amenèrent des larmes, des cris, des rages et des tendresses à leurs deux cœurs, mais ils obtinrent surtout l'inestimable vérité, aussi crue pût-elle sembler à des yeux non-avisés. Ils en furent libérés.

Et désormais, tout avait changé. Ils étaient vrais. Leur lien, spirituel et charnel, plus intense que jamais. Et même si Loki demeurait encore fragile, inconstant, souvent écrasés par ses angoisses et ses insécurités, Thor ne faiblissait jamais.  
Ils étaient deux fatalités opposées, forgées l'une dans l'autre, et destinées à s'unir pour l'éternité, comme Thor se plaisait à lui déclarer, parfois.

Plus léger à ces pensées, le brun glissa deux mains sur son estomac proéminent. Un incontrôlable sourire fit fondre son visage. Il apposa tout son amour à l'envers du petit être qui croissait sous sa peau.  
Lui qui avait germé sans prévenir, quelques mois auparavant.  
Thor et Loki s'était mis d'accord à ce sujet, le brun, étant capable, en tant que _Jötun_, de porter la vie et de la donner, et étaient prêts à fonder une famille. Mais lorsqu'ils l'auraient choisi, jugeant ce présent cicatrisant un peu trop récent. Cette grossesse surprise avait ainsi mis Loki en une situation angoissante. Il savait que s'il avait encore eu sa magie, il aurait eu à choisir entre l'avouer à Thor, priant que celui-ci en soit heureux, et effacer l'_existence_ prématurée de l'embryon par l'aide de ses pouvoirs.  
Il était en ce cas face à un seul choix. Et il aurait été probablement incapable de mener à bien la dernière possibilité, de toute manière. Il se confronta donc, terrifié, à son amant.  
Toutefois, sa lourde peur se révéla infondée. Le Dieu herculéen n'avait su que sangloter de bonheur, dans un rire ardent, embrassant entre ses muscles puissants la silhouette plus étroite du Dieu tombé. Un peu trop fort, comme bien souvent.

Il diffusa sa chaleur le long du berceau secret de l'enfant, subitement ému. Il aurait aimé son amant à ses côtés, à cet instant. Le silence plat indiquait clairement son absence de l'appartement. Bien que ce ne fût pas dans ses habitudes de partir sans un mot, il était possible qu'il fût allé à la salle de gym. Il appréciait y être.

Loki se contenta alors de l'odeur encore portée par son oreiller. Il se sentait très fatigué. Le nez enfoui dedans, il se rendormit quelques minutes.

* * *

Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre lecture. Avant de vous laisser tranquille, je voudrais cependant éclaircir quelque chose : le fait que Loki, en apparence de sexe masculin, puisse être enceint. Je suis sûre que cela en perturbe quelques uns. Alors, voyez-vous, dans les univers de marvel et de Joss Whedon, Loki est l'enfant du Géant de Glace, Laufey, et d'un Dieu/Déesse, Farbauti. Les Géants de Glace sont intersexuels. Ce qui signifie qu'ils ne peuvent être considérés ni mâles ni femelles. On peut ainsi supposer qu'ils possèdent, à l'image des escargots par exemple, les deux appareils reproducteurs de l'être vivant sexué (faites vous en l'image que vous voulez). Ils peuvent donc s'accoupler entre eux, interchangeant les dominances masculin/feminin (bien-sûr je sais que l'hermaphrodisme est une maladie rare et terrible, rendant l'individu stérile, mais on parle de Dieux et de fiction, ici, ok ?). Il ne faut pas non plus oublier que, même si je m'appuie principalement sur les films pour cette fanfic, dans la mythologie Nordique, Loki a également la capacité de se métamorphoser et prendre les attributs, fonctionnels, d'une femme ou d'un homme. Il a justement eu des enfants, dont certains qu'il a portés. Sleipnir, notamment, un cheval à huit jambes. Voilà pour la petite histoire. Pour finir, si cela vous met mal à l'aise, ne lisez pas. Je ne suis pas là pour recevoir des critiques sur mes choix et mes goûts, mais bien sur mon écriture. Merci.


	2. CHAPITRE II

Bonjour, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer longtemps. Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier les personnes ayant ajouté ce début d'histoire à leurs favoris ou alertes, cela me touche beaucoup. Vous serez probablement très vite déçus, mais bon.

Ensuite, le chapitre suivant celui-ci décrira une **scène de torture** probablement assez graphique. Je ne développerai pas plus pour éviter les spoilers, mais je vous préviens à l'avance, et si vous ne vous sentez pas de lire ça, je comprendrai. Bien que mes mots n'aient malheureusement pas la force de procurer tant d'émotions, la violence reste quelque chose de difficile à supporter. Donc voilà. Je ne vous en voudrai pas.

Cependant, s'il vous plait, ne soyez pas avares de commentaires. Faites-moi part de vos impressions et ressentis, même ceux qui vous paraissent sans intérêt, pointez mes points faibles pour que je puisse m'améliorer, c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle je poste mes textes. Mais je vous en prie, tout en étant honnêtes, restez courtois. Pas de méchanceté gratuite. J'ai un coeur aussi.

Merci.

* * *

Il était midi passé en Amérique sur la planète des Hommes, mais Loki, déjà fréquemment nauséeux, était loin d'avoir faim. Il n'avait toujours pas vu Thor. Pas un contact. Impossible de le joindre par le biais du petit appareil nommé « portable » que le Dieu blond appréciait particulièrement, laissant le brun exaspéré devant cette minable admiration pour le matériel humain pauvre et risible. Il était inquiet. Horriblement inquiet. Son estomac tournait, et ses angoisses affluaient. Le S.H.I.E.L.D non plus ne lui répondait pas, et Tony Stark, enfermé dans son laboratoire, l'ignorait, lui disant qu'il n'y avait en aucun cas raison de s'inquiéter, que Thor était un grand garçon et que Loki devait cesser d'entretenir cette obsession maladive et paranoïaque éveillée dès que son amant s'éloignait de sa vue. Les autres Avengers étaient tout autant injoignables, leurs mobiles éteints ou sans réactions. Désespéré, il avait même tenté, non sans aigreur, le numéro de Darcy, Selvig, Jane, tous ces mortels que Thor portait en son cœur. Mais pas un n'avait eu de ses nouvelles. Et pas un ne semblait s'en soucier. Il ne pouvait qu'haïr sa faible humanité. Si seulement il avait eu ses facultés naturelles...

Il ne devait pas paniquer. La panique l'avait trop souvent attiré à d'affreuses décisions, et depuis qu'il portait en lui la vie, ses nerfs avaient tendances à trop vite s'embraser, drainant le menu reste de son énergie. Il devait garder son calme. Pour son enfant, pour Thor, pour ses neurones. Pour lui. Mais cela n'était pas normal. Cela n'était pas normal, et de voir que personne ne paraissait s'en rendre compte le rendait fou.

Loki ne pût s'en empêcher, et commença malgré lui à monter en son crâne toutes les idées les plus noires. Et si Thor s'était fait attaqué ? Non, ridicule. Il aurait su se défendre. De loin. Il était le Divin Thor, voyons. Le fait qu'il fût dénué de ses pouvoirs n'entachait en rien l'essence de son être; il était puissant, quelque fût sa forme. Peut-être s'était-il simplement perdu quelque part, en voulant tenter l'innovation et en allant s'aventurer dans de larges et sinueuses allées bondées. Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois. Son sens de l'orientation n'était pas exactement affûté. Le brun pouvait assurément se souvenir d'une fois où son amant s'était égaré dans un des ces grandioses centres commerciaux et l'avait appelé pour qu'il vînt le retrouver.  
L'autre hypothèse était donc la gym. Il y passait rarement plus de trois heures d'affilées, d'autant plus sans prévenir Loki de son absence. Mais ceci était probable. Le Dieu du Méfait savait que, même s'il ne l'admettait pas à voix haute, rarement, le colosse était nostalgique de toute sa prestance céleste. Il recherchait à en retrouver une trace.  
Ou alors tout était bien plus simple. Et il l'avait quitté. Cela aurait eu du sens, au fond. Loki était caustique et égoïste, parfois froid, souvent insolent, plus versatile qu'un pétale dans l'orage, contraignant et plaintif, avide d'une attention constante mais clamant son besoin de solitude, nécessiteux de preuves d'amours, parfois justifiées et mesurées, d'autres fois excessives et incessantes. Il était insupportable, et le seul à savoir le supporter était Thor. Mais cette sainte patience n'était pas sans limite, bien qu'il ne l'eût encore jamais démontré, ni dans ses actes ni dans ses paroles. Il était évident, qu'un jour, il craquerait.

Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense de la sorte. Non.  
Loki passa une main nerveuse sur son visage fin, arrachant ces songes de sa tête.  
Thor n'aurait jamais fais cela. Jamais. Il était bon, il était loyal. Pur, franc et sans détours. Il l'aimait. Il était sien. Il le lui disait, encore et encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à en perdre son souffle et en puiser le sien. Non, jamais il ne l'aurait abandonné de la sorte.

Mais dans ce cas-là, son absence était d'autant plus inquiétante. Et quand, trois heures plus tard, Loki n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de lui, la terreur au bord de ses lèvres, il se décida à sortir. Chose qu'il évitait telle la peste depuis que son abdomen était suffisamment gonflé pour avouer au monde entier, sans élever le ton, son genre étrange, et la grossesse qu'il engendrait. Gênant et humiliant. Mais Thor lui assurait qu'il était sublime et qu'il s'expliquerait avec quiconque lui dirait le contraire. Parole qu'il avait tenue. Toujours.

Crochetant de trois doigts sa redingote noire ardue à fermer depuis quelques mois –le huitième, déjà- il s'élançait dans l'entrée, quand, tout à coup, la porte se fracassa contre le mur en un râle terrible. Et Thor foudroya le paysage. Sans octroyer une seconde de surprise à Loki, inerte et l'œil large, il accourra abruptement sur lui. Leur entière vie semblait en dépendre. À bout d'air, humide, froissé. Ensanglanté, par-dessus son ensemble indigo.

« Thor- »

Ses grandes mains éraflées claquèrent contre les épaules du plus jeune, qui, secoué, sentit son odeur usuellement virile et aguichante voilée par la sueur et l'angoisse. Il se tut.

« Loki, susurra-t-il d'une gorge rauque, l'iris noir. Loki, va chercher Tony. Vite ! »

Sans un mot, il réagit. Déposant les questions pour plus tard, l'esprit déconnecté, il sentit la ténacité des paumes le relâcher et il partit à grandes enjambées. Vite essoufflé par l'adrénaline, l'épuisement et le poids de son ventre, il fut soulagé d'arriver à l'ascenseur le plus direct montant au logement de Stark.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'appeler la machine. Déjà, il était trop tard. Entendant Thor rugir avec rage et souffrance, il fit volte-face, horrifié. Et à cette seconde, arrêtant son élan vif pour retourner vers son bien-aimé, un corps gelé surgit dans son dos et le brida sauvagement; il se sentit comme écrasé dans la glace. Ses poumons s'ankylosèrent. Puis, sans même s'en rendre compte, sa conscience le quitta.


	3. CHAPITRE III

OK ! Enfin fini. Ce chapitre était interminable. Je risque d'ailleurs de retravailler dessus les jours à venir parce que c'est pas encore ça, mais bon, je le poste quand même. Désolée, il est assez long... La fin peut sembler être_ la_ fin, mais c'est pas le cas, désolée, y'aura encore une suite, aussi nulle soit-elle. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je ferai, cependant, mais j'espère en écrire au moins cinq. Donc bref. C'est dans cette partie que se trouve la** scène de violence**.

J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus. Merci à ceux qui auront la gentillesse de lire.

Bye.

* * *

« Loki… Loki… »

Un gémissement tremblotant accompagna sa reprise de conscience encore embrumée. Il lui sembla que c'était Thor, et bien qu'il n'eût pas encore la vigueur pour réagir, son cœur s'emballa, choqué par l'anormalité de ce ton qu'il n'avait jamais ouï. Que se passait-il ? Son corps était étendu parallèle au sol; il s'en rendit compte alors qu'il cherchait à mouvoir une main jusqu'à son enfant. Il réalisa aussitôt sa manifeste paralysie. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient rivés au linoléum laiteux, en leur chambre, sanglés par quelques sorcelleries. Même en son ventre, le fœtus, lui qui se montrait habituellement si agité à cette période de la journée, était statique. Ses yeux s'élargir violement. Ils s'élancèrent immédiatement sur Thor sans même savoir où il se trouvait.

Le Dieu de la fertilité était assis. A sa gauche, non loin du haut du lit, sur une chaise. Sa gorge était rouge, rouge de tension, et ses vaisseaux pulsaient bestialement sous sa chair. Il semblait chercher à arracher sa tête, tant il tordait son cou. Mais tout son tronc et ses membres restaient absolument immuables. Un râle horrible roulait derrière ses dents égrugées les unes contres les autres.

Dès que ses iris éclatants trouvèrent les siens, cette image cruelle cessa.

« Loki… souffla-t-il alors. Loki, ça va aller… Ca va aller, je te le promets… Ca va s'arranger… »

Ses mots oppressés n'avaient jusque là aucun sens, mais ses yeux traversaient son âme pour lui glisser un murmure : « _pardonne-moi_ ».

Loki percevait son palpitant, terrifié en sa poitrine.

« Thor, que se passe-t-il ? »

A l'intérieur de pupilles du blond, l'horreur. Il ne répondit pas. Loki ne lâchait point son regard, haletant, _sanglotant_, semblant chercher un langage capable d'expliquer ce qu'il vivait à cet instant. Rien ne vint. Et le brun, tellement déboussolé de voir Thor aussi paniqué et pitoyable, aussi… _humain_, plus fragile qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, ne trouva rien à dire non plus.

Il se souvint tout à coup de l'intrusion. Du hurlement qu'il avait entendu, et de la masse glaciale abattue sur lui avant de s'enliser de sommeil. Ils avaient été attaqués. Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu pénétrer ici, traversant les sécurités hautement techniques, les détecteurs de présences, d'énergies, les codes, les caméras et les micros posés un peu partout le long de la tour, un surnombre sous ordre du S.H.I.E.L.D depuis l'arrivée des deux amants célestes ?

S'il avait su manipuler Thor et Loki, les blesser et les immobiliser sans liens physiques, il ne pouvait être humain. Et il devait être incroyablement fort.

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? questionna-t-il vivement à cette pensée. »

Thor secoua fadement la tête. Seigneur, ce qu'il était abattu. Complètement prosterné. Bon sang, mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Cette vision était pénible. Le désir de se lever et serrer le Titan dans ses bras, détruire jusqu'à la moelle celui qui l'avait dépossédé de la sorte, échauffait le Dieu du Mal. Il en oubliait, parfois, sa faiblesse.

Il allait parler à nouveau quand un son sifflant pénétra ses oreilles. Sur toute sa longueur courut un vent froid, et il rejeta son nez vers l'intrusion, déjà gonflé de rage à l'idée d'abattre cet assaillant.

C'était un mégalithe. Un Hulk blême. D'un torse, au moins, plus haut que lui-même, et de quatre épaules plus gonflé que Thor. Difforme.

Il s'était ancré devant eux, en un silence si léger pour sa massive stature que cela semblait irréel. Dans la seconde suivante, il regarda Loki à travers ses deux petits yeux sombres encastrés dans l'ourlet de ses lourds sourcils. Sur la blêmeur bise de son visage de pierre, un sourire s'excava :

« Oh. On est réveillé ? »

Sa voix fit frissonner le Jötun. Des roches roulaient sur chacune des syllabes qu'il déterrait, s'éraflant les unes les autres. Dans sa bouche large et foncée, ses dents grisâtres étaient minuscules, nombreuses, torses.

Il déplaça sa vue sur le blond. Loki l'imita, inquiet, uniquement pour voir le front à la fois hargneux et suppliant de son amant s'enfoncer davantage.

« Comment tu vas, toi ? piqua joyeusement le monstre. »

Le visage de son bien-aimé était tellement déformé qu'il n'était plus celui de Thor, mais celui d'une bête, déchaînée. Ses traits bruts s'étaient encore empourprés, suants de fureur, et enragé il hurlait pour la mort sous ses formes le plus cruelles à l'ogre rigide face à eux :

« Je te _jure_ sur mon existence, je te le jure sur _tout_ ce que j'ai, si tu poses ne serait-ce qu'un de tes _doigts_ sur sa peau, je _t'arracherai_ la chair, je t'arracherai les nerfs, je t'arracherai les _tripes_, _parcelle _par_ parcelle_… Je te démolirai… ! Je te massacrerai ! Je t'écraserai, tu m'entends ?! JE T'ECRASERAI ! »

Mais celui-là riait paisiblement. Il apposait sur l'homme une expression que l'on arbore en contemplant une petite créature babillante, semblant attendre le silence qui, une fois venu, fut rompu par ses pas, glissant près du plus jeune encore ébloui de la furie du blond.

« Que nous veux-tu ?! siffla-t-il soudain avec hostilité, remuant son corps qui ne bougea pas. »

Il avait peur. Jamais il ne l'admettrait à voix haute, mais il se rendait bien compte de leur désavantage affreusement handicapant. Son amant ne se montrerait pas autant vulnérable si la situation n'était profondément désespérée. Et manifestement, personne n'allait venir les aider. Comment allaient-ils se sortir de là ?

Toute cette violence était _malsaine_ pour son enfant, et il s'en voulut de ne plus avoir le pouvoir de le protéger.

« Oh, _je veux juste m'amuser_ ! C'est bien ce que tu fais, Loki, non ? »

Entendre son nom dans ces lèvres, adressé à sa personne tel un intime, lui donna la nausée. De quoi parlait-il ?

« De quel droit t'adresses-tu à moi de la sorte ?! Qui es-tu ?! »

Il ricana derechef sans bruit, puis s'approcha davantage de l'homme étendu amenant à Thor un nouvel accès d'angoisse.

« LAISSE-LE ! Par pitié, laisse-le ! Loki, mon Loki, je t'en prie, je-

- Mais tais-toi donc. »

Hâtivement, il se tut. Mais ce n'était pas son cœur, car Loki voyait ses prunelles exorbitées, coulantes de larmes. En silence, dans son esprit, il continuait d'hurler, distordant sa face et son cou, luttant contre le bâillon imaginaire. En vain.

Loki était désormais terrifié. L'attaquant n'avait pas eu à faire un seul geste pour enfermer les mots du blond en son sein. Il les dominait complètement, et ils n'y pouvaient rien. Emprisonné au sol, seul ses sens et émotions fonctionnaient encore, et ceux-ci s'emballèrent follement en voyant le Géant venir à lui, à côté de lui. Il s'agenouilla, maintenant. Et il n'y pouvait rien.

Alors de ses yeux encore mobiles, gardant toute sa peur dissimulée, il le transperça cruellement.

« Ne t'approche pas, Monstre ! éclata-t-il. »

Les paupières de l'autre semblèrent s'élever un instant. Puis il rit. Bruyamment, férocement, il explosa d'un rire graveleux, blessant les oreilles du brun.

« ''Monstre'' ! vociféra-t-il. Et c'est toi, _bâtarde_ créature, qui me dit cela ? »

La glace tomba lourdement sur son âme. Déjà lacérée, elle se mit à saigner. Toutes ses entrailles se mirent à frémir, mais il ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser. Il regarda alors Thor du coin de l'œil, pour se recentrer en lui et garder sa constance. Et celui-ci, bien qu'éreinté, lui dessina un signe de tête se voulant rassurant. Loki respira calmement et visa l'autre droit dans l'œil.

« Je te repose mes questions, étant donné que tu me sembles un peu lent : qui es-tu et que nous veux-tu ?

-Oh. On veut jouer les impudents ?»

Ce chuchotement sonna étrangement dans tous les gravas de sa voix. Lentement, son visage prit le voile morne d'une mine grave, et il s'abaissa vers celui du brun.

« Je vais te montrer. »

Et alors qu'il susurrait ses mots glacés, une grosse main fruste papillonna jusqu'au ventre gonflé du Jötun. Elle s'y posa doucement, sur son faîte.

Son palpitant parut remonter dans sa gorge. Il alla se fracasser dans son poitrail, césurant son souffle.

« Ne me touche pas ! explosa-t-il, incapable de masquer cette brutale panique. »

Les seules mains assez dignes, assez fortes et assez douces pour se poser sur sa chair, étaient celles de Thor. Aucune autre.

Aucune autre ne devait le toucher. _Sa_ progéniture, encore moins.

La rage de s'agiter en ces membres empierrés le rendait fou, écœuré et effrayé. La paume large était glaciale sur le toit de son enfant, et elle lui donna envie de pleurer.

Thor, dans mutisme, était lui aussi affolé. Son désarroi en fut triplé.

« Laisse-moi ! »

Mais les doigts s'appuyaient davantage, poussant à présent la proéminence. Les seuls muscles encore fonctionnels de Loki étaient raides, ses nerfs convulsés. S'il n'avait pas, au fond de lui, tout cet orgueil, il aurait hurlé de tout son soûl.

« Ne touche pas à mon enfant ! »

Le monstre fronça les sourcils, toisant ses propres gestes.

« Oui, parlons-en, de cet enfant… signala-t-il, d'un ton posé et bas, sa main frottant la grosseur toujours plus passionnément. Un peu tordu, ne trouves-tu pas ? Toi, mi-Dieu du Mal, mi-_Géant de Glace_, qui a toujours cru être le frère de sang de Thor, ici présent, lequel est un _Æsir_, Dieu du Tonnerre et de la Fertilité, te faire vulgairement engrosser par ce même balourd de frère, en réalité adoptif, dont tu as toujours rêvé sans vouloir te l'avouer, alors que vous êtes tous deux tombés des Hauteurs pour vous êtres comportés en bons sauvages que vous êtes… Hm. Je trouve cela sacrément… _tourmenté_. »

Ces paroles n'avaient plus que peu d'importance à Loki. Il ne cherchait même pas à savoir comment il avait la connaissance de tout cela. La paume de l'ogre était désormais implantée dans son ventre par-dessus sa chemise blanche, et si le Dieu n'avait pas encore les yeux ouverts, il l'aurait cru à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait finit par abandonner sa prestance et laisser sa voix exprimer la douleur et l'horreur qu'il ressentait, peinant même à regarder Thor tant celui-là souffrait également.

« Tu sais… Je t'envie, _Loki_. En l'espace de quelques secondes, tu as perdu tout ce que tu avais. Mais en un temps record, tu as récupéré ce qu'il t'était nécessaire. En mieux. Je dois te l'avouer, cela m'énerve un peu. »

C'était ses ongles durs qui râpaient dès à présent la peau blanche du plus jeune, dénudée après que chaque bouton pâle fût un par un décapité.

« Arrête ! Dis-moi ce que tu nous veux, nous t'écouterons ! Mais je t'en prie, ne fais pas de mal à notre enfant ! »

Les mouvements s'interrompirent. Et ses iris bruns remontèrent sur les émeraudes de Loki. Il avait l'air presque intéressé.

« Tu me supplies ? articula-t-il, interloqué. Déjà ? Jeune _humain_… N'abandonne pas si vite, tu chuteras moins profond. »

Soudainement, la sensation d'un poignard déchirant ses entrailles le firent glapir. Catapultant ses yeux sur son ventre, il vit les doigts couler aisément sur sa tendre grosseur, la découpant en son centre. Progressivement, pour savourer chaque cellule disséquée.

« NON ! ARRÊTE ! Je t'en conjure, arrête ! »

Ce déchirement était indescriptible. Une douleur lancinante, glaciale et acide, longue et lente, qui brûlait tout son être, s'immisçant un peu plus en ses entrailles. Une nausée qu'il faillit ne pas contrôler le pris. Son crâne retomba lourdement au sol sous l'étourdissement et il vit Thor, à son côté, plus loin. Sa silhouette n'était pas humaine. Cet amalgame de nerfs difformes, de cris emprisonnés derrières des lèvres scellées, de pleurs déchirants ensanglantant sans bruit ses yeux révulsés, ne pouvait être Thor.

A travers son âme il lui hurlait son amour. Mais ce visage était mourant d'effroi.

C'est alors que les deux morceaux de peau écartés furent écartelés un peu plus. Avec une lenteur innommable, et une telle fermeté que les doigts parurent pénétrer cette chair comme une crème, le monstre disloqua ses tripes pour trouver le renfoncement où son bébé reposait.

Sa trachée flambait parmi les larmes perçantes. Les hurlements qui décousaient sa gorge ne prouvaient rien de cette souffrance. Pourtant, si les murs avaient été plus fins, Tony, à de nombreux mètres plus haut, l'aurait très clairement entendu. Il n'était qu'un tas de muscles labourés. Incapable de se défendre.

Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle chose ?

Il sentit les paumes pénétrer son intimité. Et il hurla. Il hurla, il hurla, il hurla, seul acte encore méritant, distordant sa gorge à s'en rendre muet.

« PAR PITIE ! PAR PITIE ! ARR- »

Une poigne toucha le trésor en lui, élargissant encore la plaie béante; il vagit, clôturant ses paupières. Il priait la mort, pour ne plus sentir, mais à chaque supplication de délivrance l'inverse était sa réponse. Il était bien là, bien éveillé, noyé dans cette rude réalité et tenu vif par la magie de l'ogre. Ses prières saccadées entres songes, paroles et cris, son enfant arraché de ses propres tripes, et ni Thor ni lui capable de réagir. Leur histoire et leur _union_, disloquées sans qu'aucun n'eût même le _pouvoir_ de se battre.

Un féroce sanglot plus proche d'un rugissement perfora ses tympans avant qu'il ne réalisât qu'il était sien. Le sang bouillant coulait à flot, mais il avait froid. Il avait si froid. Dans son immobilité, son corps lui semblait secoué d'abrupts soubresauts. Ce n'était que son esprit, croulant en lambeaux.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il vomit, éjectant son estomac qui se répandit sur lui. Il frôla de peu la suffocation, mais l'ogre le violenta, l'amena à tousser et finalement respirer.

« Reste avec nous, minauda-t-il. Je n'ai aucun profit à te voir dormir. »

Et il creusa. Son visage exultait d'allégresse tandis qu'il manipulait précautionneusement l'enfant entre ses grosses poignes sanglantes.

Puis finalement, ouvert, saignant, sale et anhélant, Loki le vit. Son âme brutalisée débonda de ses pores, tel un torrent trop longtemps bridé. Le petit bout de chair ronde lié à son cordon, souffle de Thor et de lui-même, élevé face à lui. Tout parut s'arrêter durant l'espace temps où il fit face aux minuscules yeux perlés d'azur qui s'ouvrirent vaguement sur lui, des cris de vie s'échappant de ses petites lèvres à la couleur d'homme. Bien que couvert de fluides gluants, il était lumineux, dans cette parfaite fragilité, et le Dieu n'eut pour seul instinct que celui de porter ses bras à lui pour l'allonger contre son cœur. Mais il ne l'atteint pas. Et il pleura, si fort, en unisson aux pleurs du minuscule être, devant cette vision lointaine, intouchable, si douce et atroce, il pleura à en faire chanceler l'Univers... Mais ils tinrent, ici. Et à cet instant, il pensa à Odin, avec courroux et incompréhension, dans sa sage prison de royauté, qui ne bougeait pas. Et lui aussi, il devait pleurer. Oh, il devait tellement pleurer, enseveli par ses regrets, rongé par l'acide duquel lui-même se noyait.

Pourquoi ne venait-il pas les aider ?

Révolté, peut-être espérant, il rugit son nom sans s'en rendre compte. Et comme un éclair furtif vint se lier à sa voix celle de Thor. Il avait été libéré de son mutisme.

« JE TE TUERAI ! JE TE TUERAI ! »

- Essaie donc, brute. »

Le brun chercha sitôt le regard de son bien-aimé sanglotant.

« Thor… susurra-t-il, brisé. »

Durant cette brève inattention le monstre cisailla le cordon et Loki crut mourir en le sentant retomber parmi ses viscères.

« LAISSE-LE ! s'époumona-t-il subitement, malgré la souffrance terrassante que cet effort suscitait. »

Le Géant sourit et borda le bébé, affreusement placide, les pleurs discrets, d'un large bras dans un geste aimant, puis glissa à nouveau l'autre dans les organes du plus jeune qui haleta de douleur.

« ARRÊTE DE LE TORTURER ! »

La voix violente de son bien-aimé le réchauffa malgré tout, et il riva ses yeux sur ceux de leur belle progéniture pour se donner du courage, endurant le supplice.

Mais cette géhenne devint très rapidement insoutenable. Bientôt, les doigts de l'ogre remontaient jusqu'à ses côtes, les dessinant lentement, remuant chaque masse comme s'il ne s'agissait là que d'objets inertes. Il attirait de Loki des cris déchirés, le laissant parfois reprendre de l'air, au bord du sommeil, avant de labourer à nouveau en lui et tenir son corps présent grâce à ses pouvoirs.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, il atteignit son cœur.

Thor avait continué de nourrir maintes interventions agressives, et Loki put l'entendre s'agiter davantage alors que les phalanges se crispaient autour du palpitant pulsant sous la cage d'os. Il suffoqua brutalement. La pompe continua de battre quelques secondes de façon erratique, puis elle s'oublia sous la pression maléfique. Sa trachée s'ouvrit désespérément pour l'air, mais celui-là était pénible. Dans sa tête, une masse sembla gonfler, appuyant contre la paroi dure. Cette sensation dépassait la douleur. C'était son corps qui s'épuisait, sa circulation qui s'arrêtait.

Le bébé et Thor le regardaient, leur visages tordus. Leur chair luisait comme le soleil. Que voyaient-ils, dans ce sordide carnage ?

Lui, le tout-puissant Dieu du Mal, allait dépérir ici, dans son sang et ses intestins, en pleurant la perte de ce qu'il n'avait jamais mérité. Il aurait ri de cette honte, s'il l'avait pu. Il ne pouvait plus penser; il peinait à conserver ses iris dégagés.

Gardant son nez maculé de sang et d'autres fluides vers les deux êtres aimés, il tenta de leur souffler un dernier mot, mais aucun son ne fut formé entre ses lèvres.

Il put ouïr le Dieu du Tonnerre lui parler; malheureusement plus rien ne dressait de sens en son crâne.

Il le savait. Cette vie n'était pas pour lui. Ce _bonheur_ n'était pas pour lui. Mais Thor, leur enfant, eux ils n'y étaient pour rien. A cause de lui… A cause de ses erreurs et de sa folie, le _passé _le rattrapait pour lui infliger son châtiment valu, peu importe les dégâts collatéraux.

Ce jour-là, à Asgard, il savait qu'il aurait dû mourir. Si seulement il n'avait pas survécu, si seulement il avait pu choir dans les tréfonds de l'Univers, et y péricliter dans son tragique silence, ceux qui comptaient à son cœur seraient aujourd'hui à l'abri.

Ce sommeil brutal qui l'assenait ne ressemblait pas à la paix souvent associée à l'ultime agonie. Il lui annonçait seulement un éternel assaut, l'empêchant de purifier ses péchés, et l'écrasant par le poids de ces derniers. Pas d'espoir d'expiation, il aurait dû s'en douter.

Mais ses fléaux méritaient telle punition. Une vie vécue de façon égoïste ne peut s'échapper d'un trépas d'égale souffrance. Sa seule prière était de savoir Thor et le petit en sécurité. Mais à nouveau, pourquoi sa pénitence se montrerait-elle clémente ?

Il entendit un murmure familier, et avant de fermer ses yeux trop lourds vers l'obscurité, il rêva de doux doigts ronds enroulés dans les siens, bercés par la chaleur du seul homme qu'il voulait désirer.

_… destinées à s'unir pour l'éternité._


	4. CHAPITRE IV

Merci à ceux qui liront, j'espère que cela ne sera pas trop déplaisant. Je m'excuse pour les OOC, je suis incapable de respecter la personnalité d'un personnage à moins que ce ne soit moi qui l'ait créé (et encore).

A bientôt, peut-être.

* * *

L'orage criblait le silence lourd de la grande chambre. Dans cette tourmente, une sirène plaintive pleura à l'agression, et hulula de sa voix stridente en un tournoiement d'angoisse, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin J.A.R.V.I.S revienne à lui, dysfonctionnant depuis l'arrivée de l'ogre, et, sous les hurlements de son maître ignorant de la situation de sa machine, la désactive. Celui-là lui commanda par la suite d'appeler les deux amants afin de les questionner sur ce cirque, l'Androïde étant dans l'incapacité de répondre à ses interrogations à ce sujet, comme il le lui expliqua. Néanmoins, après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Stark se résigna finalement à descendre jusqu'à leur étage et comprendre de l'emballement de l'alarme.

Alors qu'il arrivait, déposé devant leur porte par l'ascenseur extérieur, ne souhaitant pas trop s'imposer par l'ascenseur intérieur au cas-où les deux soient _occupés_ –une fois à tomber sur leurs ébats lui avait servit de leçon-, il signala sa présence :

« Oh, les gars, baisez-pas si fort, vous en faites hurler l'alarme ! »

Son appel vibra dans l'air. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, hormis celui de la tempête. Tony plissa le nez. Habituellement, un samedi à cinq heures et quelques de l'après-midi, la télévision brouillait le silence, qu'elle soit regardée, ou pas. Si Thor était devant, il commentait les diffusions avec passion, et ceci agaçait Loki au plus haut point, comme il était possible d'en juger en l'entendant brailler à son amant de se la fermer, qu'il se trouve à ses côtés ou à l'opposé de l'appartement. Tony le savait bien pour avoir très souvent passé ces dits samedis avec eux. Car il ne l'admettait point, mais il appréciait écouler son temps en compagnie de ce couple singulier. Loki était décidemment un sacré numéro, dans son genre. Quant à Thor, inutile de dire que sa crédulité émotive et son impulsivité, diamétralement opposées au brun calculateur et critique, le rendait aussi exaspérant qu'attachant.  
Poussant un soupir agacé, Tony s'avança vers l'entrée et écarta la porte sans attendre.

« Hé, je rentre ! cria-t-il en passant entre les murs clairs. Vous êtes sortis ? »

Il s'étonna face à l'absence totale de réaction.  
Interpelé, Iron Man s'immisça à travers le hall pour se rendre au large et lumineux salon. Il se sentit un fois de plus fier de sa tour alors qu'il faisait une balade d'horizon; il eut une pensée tendre pour Pepper Potts.

Cependant, sa joie s'effrita bien vite. L'écran plasma était noir, la table basse en verre devant le sofa foncé, propre –ce qui était rare quand Thor s'y trouvait-, la cuisine épurée et vide, et toujours aucun éclat de voix n'atteignait son ouïe.

« Oh, les gars, vous êtes au lit ou quoi ? tenta-t-il derechef, légèrement inquiet. »

Jetant un œil dans chaque recoin, il marcha jusqu'à leur chambre et constata la porte entrouverte. Ne remarquant toujours personne, il se permit d'y pénétrer, sur un prélude d'anxiété.

Une bouffée âcre l'étourdit. L'odeur métallique macérait dans la chaleur étouffante de la pièce close, illuminée des éclairs brutaux qui déchiraient l'épais magma cendré du ciel. Des flaques de sang sombres, dans lesquelles trempaient une autre substance translucide et à l'apparence visqueuse, souillaient le sol clair. En plein milieu, et vêtu de celles-ci, le corps du jeune brun était étendu. Sa chemise grande ouverte trempait dans les liquides colorés dévorant sa blancheur. Haletant dans un élan d'angoisse, Tony accourut près du corps, piétinant le sang sans s'en soucier. Malgré la quantité d'hémoglobine, aucune plaie n'apparaissait à première vue. Mais son ventre était plat. Une multitude de scénarios martela alors le crâne de Tony, l'épouvantant intimement. Tout ce sang, ces fluides... Au regard du brun, cela pouvait tout à fait être le placenta. Il n'osait s'imager les idées affreuses qui l'accaparaient. Si c'était le cas, s'il avait réellement accouché ici, où était l'enfant ? Et Thor ? Et comment son ventre avait-il pu s'aplanir aussi vite ? Loki était humain, désormais, ce genre de blague n'était plus possible... S'agenouillant près de lui, il remarqua que le bas de son visage blême et le haut de sa poitrine étaient couverts d'un liquide jaunâtre, mixé à des giclures de sang, collant dans ses cheveux noirs habituellement très soignés.

« Loki, souffla Anthony, posant une main indécise sur son épaule inerte. »

Il hésita à le secouer, craignant d'éveiller une blessure cachée.

« Hé, Loki, prononça-t-il à nouveau, espérant un signe. »

Rien. Il déplaça sa main salie au poitrail pâle et chercha les battements de son cœur, et aussitôt une ardeur de panique lui coupa brièvement le souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente finalement un coup contre sa paume. Il s'agitait difficilement, lent et faible, mais fonctionnait encore. Tony leva les yeux au plafond et ferma ses paupières, expirant, puis se décida à agir.

Il s'occupa tout d'abord d'éponger un maximum de fluides autour du brun et d'en nettoyer le plus possible sur sa peau et ses mèches corbeaux. Une fois cela fait, il déplaça sa masse vers le généreux lit aux teintes lactescentes qu'il avait préalablement ouvert, où il l'allongea doucement et retira avec précaution ses vêtements imbibés pour le couvrir des draps uniquement.

Il s'affaira ensuite à nettoyer plus correctement l'endroit, sachant que cela ferait plaisir au brun qui haïssait la malpropreté. Il s'émut en se demandant s'il allait même se réveiller.

* * *

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, après avoir demandé à J.A.R.V.I.S de prévenir les autres Avengers et rappeler Thor –sans résultat-, Tony s'ingénia à éveiller l'ancien Dieu. Ce fut oiseux. Touchant à maintes reprises ses minces poignets pour estimer l'évolution de son pouls, demeurant irrégulier mais progressif, et son front, il se rendit compte de sa forte fièvre qui, peu à peu, s'affichait sur le visage rougissant de l'alité et dans ses brutales et erratiques convulsions. De telles secousses donnaient l'impression à Tony de voir une dépouille se raviver, comme si son corps, rapprenant à fonctionner, se faisait progressivement parcourir d'influx de vie.

Cela dura toute la soirée pour finalement s'apaiser vers la tombée de la nuit, à l'inverse de l'inépuisable orage.  
Steve Rogers était venu rapidement après avoir reçu les informations par le biais de J.A.R.V.I.S. Il n'avait jamais vraiment passé beaucoup de temps auprès des deux amants –le peu qu'il avait passé ayant déjà été largement suffisant-, mais il appréciait Tony et souhaitait l'aider. Bruce hésitait encore fortement bien que Stark le comptait déjà des leurs, et Natasha et Clint étaient en mission de l'autre côté du monde. Le S.H.I.E.L.D, toutefois, assurait n'avoir rien détecté d'anormal, mais avait accepté de suivre cette affaire de près, recherchant plus en profondeur une quelconque atypie dans leur secteur.

En un silence entrecoupé des gémissements intermittents de Loki, les deux hommes demeuraient immobiles, assis près du lit d'un bord chacun.

« Et t'as bien regardé _partout_ ? jeta subitement Steve, déjà informé de tous les détails connus. T'es _sûr_ qu'il pouvait pas être caché quelque part pendant que t'étais dans la chambre ?

- _Non_, je t'ai _dis_, poussa Tony, agacé par cette méfiance lui faisant douter de lui-même. J'ai _rien_ vu, j'ai rien entendu, y'avait _personne_. »

Le blond baissa les yeux sur le brun étendu un temps, avant de les lever à nouveau sur l'autre homme :

- Tu crois que... commença-t-il, à tâtons.

- Quoi ?

- ...Que... _Thor_ aurait pu faire ça ? »

Anthony écarta les paupières puis les plissa, envoyant au Capitaine un air dégoûté. Il refusait d'entendre de telles accusations. Manifestement, il oubliait parfois qu'il était le seul à les avoir réellement côtoyés :

« Non mais t'es _malade_ ?! T'as vu Thor ? insista-t-il. Tu les as _vus_ ensemble ?

- Non, mais-

- Alors tais-toi, termina Iron Man, exaspéré. »

Steven leva les mains au ciel en haussant les sourcils, puis il se repositionna sur sa chaise, et laissa l'air chargé se regonfler autour d'eux. Le tonnerre grondait inlassablement; l'atmosphère était lourde et humide.


	5. CHAPITRE V

C'était un éclat de rage et de détresse qui l'avait soudain emporté. Ces effondrements le prenaient souvent depuis son humanité, davantage depuis qu'un enfant germait en lui. C'était comme si, d'entre ses brèches, s'écoulaient toutes ses fibres dès qu'il les agitait un peu trop. Anthony lui répétait souvent d'un ton d'ironie qu'il ferait bien d'aller voir un psy. Il ne savait pas en quoi cela consistait et ne pouvait poser la question au risque d'abîmer sa précieuse suffisance, mais parfois il songeait que, quoique cela fût, il en aurait peut-être besoin.

Enlourdi d'à peine un mois, il se hâta agilement vers la chambre, irrémédiablement attiré en cette pièce. La seule où il se sentait encore en sécurité. Thor, évidemment, le suivait en lui réclamant désespérément de s'arrêter.

« Loki-

- Ferme-là ! Ferme-là ! »

Ces insultes de mortels étaient si aisées à prononcer. Loki trouvait qu'elles perdaient vite de leur sens malgré les redondances.

« Loki, s'il te plait ! »

Le brun traversa le seuil de la pièce où trônait leur immense lit, cherchant à clore la porte derrière lui, mais Thor la retint, et agrippa finalement le poignet de son amant pour interrompre sa fuite.

« Loki, calme-toi et parle-moi ! »

Cette voix si grave et si indulgente brisait Loki à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Il y avait cette souffrance en elle, laquelle le Dieu du Mal savait en être l'origine. Et cela ne lui offrait plus aucun plaisir, désormais. Seulement du dégoût à l'égard sa propre personne. Pourtant il en voulait encore. Il en voulait encore, à s'en emplir, s'en gorger, de cette haine et cette répulsion, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir respirer.

Il était écœuré de voir comme il avait changé...

« Comment fais-tu pour me _regarder_ ?! cracha-t-il, éloignant son visage de l'autre. Comment ?! »

Entre la poigne solide, il secoua lui-même son bras trop fin. Pas qu'il voulait qu'il le lâche, oh non, cette chaleur était si bonne... Mais il avait l'impression qu'en faisant cela Thor réaliserait peut-être ce qu'il avait en face de lui, entre ses mains. Des résidus de vide. Qu'il avait tant de fois pris sous ses doigts sans jamais le comprendre.

« As-tu oublié le monstre que je suis ?! »

Et en propulsant violement ces mots, il se confronta au regard céruléen du blond. Toutefois, il aurait dû savoir qu'il y aurait en ces prunelles une telle tendresse, patiente et aimante, qu'il ne pourrait empêcher les larmes de venir à ses yeux.

« As-tu oublié ce que j'ai fais ?! Comment peux-tu regarder ce... Toi qui aurais pu tout avoir... Toi, tu... »

Les émotions l'envahirent une seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne leur contrôle de sa véhémence perdue, fou devant le Dieu du Tonnerre qui demeurait stationnaire, le visage tranquille et l'œil un peu attristé. Cette douceur le rendait malade.

« Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi ?! Comment pourrais-tu aimer une chose telle que moi, _Thor_ ?! Arrête donc de te faire tant de mal ! De nous faire tant de mal ! Si je garde ta _foutue_ progéniture, c'est uniquement parce qu'on est coincés ici ! Si j'avais encore ne serait-ce qu'une _once_ de mes pouvoirs, je l'aurais tuée, tu m'entends ?! Je l'aurais tuée et je n'aurais pas eu un seul remord parce que ton bonheur m'est complètement égal, comme le mien devrait t'être égal ! Tu ne m'as jamais voulu, tu ne l'as jamais voulue, alors ne nous insulte pas en prétendant le contraire ! »

Il s'octroya une pause, creusant ses pensées, et chercha dans l'ouragan de son esprit les mots qui sauraient mutiler le plus son amant. Les plus affligeants, les plus déchiquetants, ceux qui sauraient l'inciser dans son intimité, à lui laisser d'autres plaies ouvertes à vif et à jamais, lesquelles Thor ne pourrait plus jamais regarder sans songer à ce frère de l'ombre, les seuls présents qu'il lui aurait laissés, de tout son amour. Mais il n'y parvint pas; fêlé au point d'en perdre toute sa verve, sa bien-aimée langue d'argent, il ne savait plus quoi dire, ni même si cela était réellement ce qu'il désirait. Il perçut l'_enfant_ frapper l'intérieur de ses entrailles avec colère. Et il se sentit si petit, tout à coup.

Fronçant les yeux, noyant son nez dans la main qu'il avait encore libre, il hurla alors les seules paroles sincères qui lui montèrent :

« Seigneur, mais par pitié, achève-moi donc ! »

- Loki, mon Loki...

Sa voix était affreusement douloureuse.

Le Dieu de Mensonge sentit les bras de son amant s'enrouler autour de lui, et bien qu'il se révoltait, l'autre parvint tout de même à l'envelopper solidement. Aussitôt ceci fait, le brun, sentant la chaleur de l'homme qu'il aimait l'écraser tendrement, redescendit brutalement de sa rage et l'épuisement croula sur ses épaules. Il retint les pleurs démangeant sa gorge, cherchant à maintenir les derniers fragments de sa constance en place, mais Thor le choyait tellement doucement, déplaçant lentement l'une de ses mains contre son ventre agité, et c'était si bon, c'était si rassurant, c'était si si chaud, qu'il ne put ravaler une larme qui croula sur son nez.

« Pardonne-moi, Thor... Pardon... Pardon... murmura-t-il. Je suis un monstre. Mon Dieu, comment fais-tu pour être si tendre avec moi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? »

Les lèvres bouillantes du blond embrassèrent le front du plus petit.

« Je t'aime. »

Loki gémit en contenant un impétueux sanglot, noyant son visage honteux dans le poitrail ferme et battant. Mais celui-ci s'éloigna subitement, le laissant contrit, et il dressa donc son regard tiède vers celui de Thor, un peu humide également. Ce dernier lui sourit, posant ses doigts sur les plus fins en un geste rassurant, puis l'incita à le suivre jusqu'au lit et à s'allonger sur le dos.

Il le suivit sans mot.

Une fois étendu, Thor s'abaissa jusqu'à son ventre _fortement_ enflé et, saisissant de quelques doigts l'étoffe verte le voilant, le dénuda lentement et avec précaution, comme le trésor qu'il était, précieux et fragile. Loki se crispa, mais ne dit rien, contemplant la beauté virile de l'homme penché sur lui. Il réalisait encore difficilement qu'il était _sien_. C'était un peu effrayant.

C'est alors que le plus grand apposa délicatement ses lèvres colorées le long de la chair tendue et blanche, liées à ses doigts solides, parsemant son corps de baisers doux et de caresses, amenant l'autre à de nouveaux émois.

Puis, après un instant, son bien-aimé s'immobilisa sur un baiser. Il arrêta une paume sur la rondeur et glissa l'autre plus haut, posée sur son cœur. Et contre sa peau, il susurra dans un sourire, les yeux clos :

« Je vous aime. »

Loki éclata en sanglot. Il ne sut si c'était le souffle chaud chatouillant son nombril, les coups qui s'arrêtèrent subitement dans ses entrailles, les mains, les lèvres, ces mots tragiques et merveilleux qui faisaient battre son cœur blessé si vite, menaçant de l'endommager davantage... mais il sentit son corps se briser. Les larmes tombèrent abondantes et chaudes sur ses joues, tandis que le massif corps de Thor remonta à sa hauteur et l'enlaça délicatement, berçant doucement ses pleurs.

« Je t'aime, Loki. Je ne reste pas avec toi par obligation ou par pitié. Je reste avec toi parce que j'ai besoin de toi, autant que tu as besoin de moi. Ne crois pas que tu es seul dans ce cas-là. Sans toi, je ne suis rien. Je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi. Seulement de toi. Et de notre enfant. »

Lentement, Loki s'adoucit dans l'embrassade du blond, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Il se laissa aller, cajolé; il se sentait si bien, ici. Désiré.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un pic froid contre son ventre. Se détachant un peu de l'affection qu'il recevait, il vit une dague d'argent. Comme prête à percer la rondeur.

Le cœur de Loki s'accéléra un peu, tandis qu'il plissait les sourcils.

« Thor, enlève-moi ça, qu'est ce que tu... »

Soudainement, la pointe perfora sa chair.

La douleur fut telle que Loki ne put que vagir. Incapable de ressentir une émotion autre que l'épouvante, il chercha à se débattre, mais tout son corps était horriblement lourd et engourdi, impossible à mouvoir. Dans les yeux de Thor, la passion n'était que plus forte.

« Je vous aime, Loki. »

La lame fendit son utérus, l'amenant à s'arracher la trachée sur des mots époumonés. Puis tout à coup, le poignard sanglant prit la forme d'un énorme poing, enfoncé dans ses tripes, par lequel son enfant se faisait arracher. Ecrasé, se répandant sur son corps ouvert. Il ferma les yeux, et cria à la miséricorde.

Dans ses hurlements, il les rouvrit sur l'obscurité. Etranglé par une douleur fantôme, égaré dans la nuit enragée, il harponna ce qui logeait sous ses mains, tellement terrifié qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de ses violentes convulsions.

« NON ! NON !

- Loki, calme-toi ! Steve, tiens-le, bon sang !

- Tu crois que je fais quoi, là ?!

- Loki, hé, c'est Tony ! »

Les voix qu'il entendait lui parurent lointaines, pénible, brouillées par des fracas lumineux. Il se sentait happé par une force importante, le cramponnant contre le matelas.

Cette lutte lui sembla longue et insoutenable, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il revint à lui et prit conscience de son agitation. Ainsi il se redressa dans les draps moites et rejeta brutalement la prise qu'on exerçait sur lui, précipitant sauvagement ses deux mains sur son ventre dès qu'elles furent libres, priant de toutes ses fibres que ce ne fût qu'une chimère, son imagination.

Ses pulsations se gelèrent.

Il n'y avait plus rien en lui. La chair était aplanie, l'intérieur, effroyablement vacant. La création de Thor et lui, leur amour, leur enfant, arraché de son étreinte. Et Thor, lui non plus, n'était plus là. Loki l'avait bien cherché longuement dans la pièce illuminée par l'orage, passant par-dessus les regards affolés des deux autres présents, l'appelant, l'appelant. Mais personne ne lui vint.

Ce rêve, tranché entre réalité et altération mentale, lui avait ramené la vérité, horrifiante et insupportable. Creuse. Et il était tellement exténué, douloureux, il se sentit subitement si seul et tout simplement anéanti, qu'il ne put lutter contre les mugissements enragés que ses tréfonds recrachèrent, malgré les deux paires d'yeux troublés rivés sur lui. Il n'avait plus aucune raison d'entretenir ce reflet sans matière. Les seules raisons de sa vie, enlevées. Il avait tout perdu. Tout.

Le crâne compressé entre ses paumes crispées et humides, les mains poussant ce front qu'il aurait aimé évider, écorné par ses ongles souillés, il put éprouver une main chaude se poser sur son épaule droite, et un lourd malaise fut son seul ressenti. Comme un coton aigre posé sur une plaie béante, il eut dans la tête l'image de son âme, extirpée de son corps, observant la scène les yeux grands ouverts. La culpabilité le ravagea, terrassant ses ruines. La compassion ne pouvait l'apaiser. Rien ne pouvait l'apaiser. Même ces rugissements qui semblaient inépuisables ne faisaient que l'écœurer; et aucune libération à sangloter pitoyablement. La seule force qui lui restait n'était pour le moment que mentale, mais elle était précise, et puissante. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à accomplir, avant d'accepter la mort, le seul mérite à sa naissance.

Il retrouverait Thor et leur enfant, et détruirait leur assaillant. Dût-il se tarir jusqu'à la moelle.


	6. CHAPITRE VI

« Loki, prononça Tony Stark, cherchant à obtenir l'attention du jeune Dieu, stoïque depuis quelques minutes. »

L'interpelé ne tressaillit pas. Il ne l'entendit pas vraiment, pour être honnête. Son regard toisait fixement les filantes mains pâles posées par-dessus les draps blancs. Elles étaient laides, trop claires, mais trop viciées; l'intérieur des ongles était rouge. Et elles lui appartenaient. Comment était-il encore en vie ? Pourquoi ce cœur battait-il encore ?  
Nu, il n'avait même pas froid. Il ne ressentait plus qu'une profonde rage. Rampant sur ses intestins crûment manipulés, gravissant jusqu'à son cœur tout autant rudoyé. Il n'osait bouger, pas même parler. Il avait en lui l'impression lancinante que s'il laissait encore sortir d'entre ses étroites lèvres ne serait-ce qu'un unique mot, il allait s'effondrer. La folie l'avalerait, mais personne ne serait là pour la faire régurgiter. C'était cette haine qui remontait insidieusement, celle que Thor lui avait appris à dominer. Mais Thor n'était plus là.  
Et il avait mal. Mal à la gorge d'avoir tellement hurlé, mal au cœur, mal au ventre, mal à l'âme d'avoir tellement souffert. Des désirs de violences, avides, féroces, pulsaient sous ses veines, et ils étaient tellement forts qu'il craignait dans sa faiblesse d'y succomber.

« Hé, Loki. »

C'était la voix soucieuse du Capitaine. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Jamais Loki ne lui avait adressé une quelconque attention. Il n'avait pas à se sentir concerné : il ne l'était pas. Il aurait voulu lui cracher au visage tout son âpre fiel; il ne parvint même pas à le regarder.

« Tu peux nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était détruire. S'il avait eu ses attributs divins, il les aurait tués. Il les aurait fait imploser, avec une lente et vicieuse tendresse, jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs crèvent et que leurs viscères tapissent le sol, comme les siennes l'avait tapissé. Sous les yeux de son amant et de son propre fruit.  
S'il avait les avait eus...  
Il eut des vertiges, du haut de ces songes un peu trop élevés. Cela le ramenait tellement loin pour lui faire reconsidérer tellement de choses, alors que ses nerfs s'exhibaient désormais sans pudeur, atrophiés à tel point que la seule image qu'il parvenait à comprendre était le brut sourire de Thor, solidement amarré entre ses songes, et l'hargneuse fièvre qui l'animait.

« Loki, on peut t'aider. J'ai déjà prévenu le S.H.I.E.L.D, ils ont dis qu'ils y travailleraient, mais il faut que tu nous parles. »

Il clôt ses paupières, dominant son souffle. Il _devait_ se dompter et rester focalisé. Il fallait qu'il accepte la réalité. Ou jamais, _jamais_ il ne retrouverait le fils de Dieu qu'il chérissait tant.  
Une seconde passa; il ré-offrit ses iris aux regards, et les déplaça lentement sur Anthony, dont l'œil s'aviva.  
Stark était le seul à les avoir accompagnés, Thor et lui, lors de leurs premiers pas en tant qu'être humains. Leur passé était tel que cela était même grandiose d'avoir eu la chance d'obtenir tant d'aide de sa part, conduisant Loki à bâtir une distinction considérable entre _Iron Man_, celui qui les avait accepté, et les autres qui avait eu pour seul choix celui de les subir. En observant le petit brun aux traits fatigués, il ne put brider un sentiment de réconfort.

« Si je vous estime capables de m'aider, vous serez les premiers à le savoir, articula-t-il finalement, fier d'avoir récupérer la placidité de sa voix. »

Tony inclina la tête d'une mine peu assurée.

« Loki, soupira-t-il. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il va se passer. Et j'ai pas envie de ramasser vos débris à Thor et à toi, alors tu vas nous écouter et nous laisser t'aider. C'est _clair_ ? »

Son palpitant s'élança. Il abhorrait ce ton autoritaire. Il l'amenait à se sentir moindre et humilié, comme un enfant se faisant faire la leçon. Et lorsque Tony le lui jetait alors que Thor était présent, c'était tout simplement intolérable.  
Néanmoins, quand il l'entendit à cet instant, malgré la violente haine qui le labourait, il se rappela soudain que cet endroit était toujours _sa_ maison, qu'il n'était pas entièrement inexistant, et que tout n'était peut-être pas encore perdu.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il le toisa un temps, rabaissa le nez sur ses doigts tordus les uns dans les autres, et déglutit difficilement.

« Ce n'était pas humain. Une espèce de... _bâtard_ croisé entre... Je ne sais pas, il ressemblait à une sorte de Géant, mais je n'ai jamais vu telle créature au sein d'_Yggdrasil_. Thor est rentré blessé et m'a demandé d'aller te chercher (il appuya ses pupilles sur celles d'Anthony), mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Le _monstre_ m'a attaqué, et...

A cette amorce, le Dieu du Méfit égara brièvement sa voix cassée, luttant contre les affects qui affluaient en lui. Il parvint néanmoins à lâcher ces mots, plus tremblants qu'il ne l'aurait prédis :

« ... Il est partit avec Thor et notre enfant. »

L'expression qui s'imposa alors aux deux visages lui faisant face n'était simplement pas descriptible; Loki sentit un lourd faix crouler sur eux pour vêtir leur peau de gêne et de consternation.  
Il en fut autant confus qu'il s'en sentit béat. Car cette petite peine en leur cœur n'était en rien comparable à celle, ravageuse, qui était sienne, mais en songeant au maigre malaise qu'ils enduraient, la satisfaction, même infime, de ne plus être l'unique à souffrir ici étouffa un peu la flambée qui le consumait.

« Loki, je suis... je suis vraiment désolé. »

C'était Steve, et son ton était tellement sincère qu'il en était irritant.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire, ajouta le brun, froissant de rage le tissu dans ses paumes. Il était trop fort pour nous, il nous a immobilisés, il a dévié tous les systèmes de sécurité, il a... Je n'ai rien pu faire. Nous étions complètement impuissants. »

Derrière ses mots, le silence tomba lourd, et il laissa Loki engourdi dans sa culpabilité jusqu'à ce que Steven réagisse en lui assénant des « non, ce n'était pas de ta faute » insipides et sans intérêt, auxquels il ne tiqua pas.

« Bon sang, c'est pour ça que J.A.R.V.I.S déconnait, réalisa brutalement Tony.

- Comment ça ? fit le Capitaine.

- Il a eu des bugs dans l'après-midi, puis ça s'est arrangé quand l'orage a commencé. _Je l'avais..._ »

L'_orage_...  
Loki cessa subitement d'écouter Tony, et réalisa l'état du temps qui impactait les carreaux du vent violent. Il hoqueta en se rehaussant dans son lit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? s'exclama le playboy, interrompu dans son flot de paroles. »

Thor ne pouvait être mort. Minuscule consolation pour ce que cela changeait dans l'immédiat, mais puissante certitude. Il avait beau ne plus être accueilli en terre suprême, sa nature propre, son origine intime demeurait inchangée. Le tonnerre était entre les poignes immortelles de son inconscient, comme il l'avait souvent fait constater au gré de ses humeurs. Si les remous célestes étaient si virulents, c'était à l'image de ceux de son âme. Celle-ci demeurait donc toujours, assurément.  
Et tout à coup, il songea à Odin. _Odin_.  
Ce père à la sagesse trompeuse, qui lui apparut à l'esprit tel un éclair pourfendant le ciel de son illusoire lumière.  
Pourquoi lui semblait-il être la seule solution ?  
Sa nausée l'étranglait sous la simple idée d'apposer un doigt sur ce lieu qui l'avait expulsé, humilié, sali et trahi, si ce ne fut pour l'annihiler. Le Jotun aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir à s'y rabaisser. Mais quels espoirs restaient-ils ? Les soi-disant Avengers, que pouvaient-ils face à cette bête ? Si même les barrières du S.H.I.E.L.D et de Stark avait été brillamment flouées par sa magie, comment pourraient-ils le retrouver, le battre ? Et lui, qui n'avait plus aucune force...  
Il refusait d'offrir une quelconque fortune à des tiers. Et il périssait à l'idée de crier à l'aide vers des astres qui ne l'avaient jamais désiré, de supplier aux pieds de ce créateur qui ne l'était pas la force suffisante pour délivrer le seul homme qui méritait sa vie.  
Pourtant, avait-il réellement le choix ? Pour Thor, il délaisserait son existence. Délaisserait-il même cette exécration, sève de son passé, pour le bien de ce frère bafoué ?  
Caressant machinalement ce ventre qu'il trouva trop béant, la réponse ne fut qu'évidente.

« Loki, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il laissa ces sentiments imprégner ses moindres hésitations. Et une fois chargé d'une solide détermination, il entreprit de sortir de couettes, hâté et imprudent. Cependant des mains indésirables le retinrent fortement en l'empêchant de franchir le lit.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'énerva Tony.

- Je sors, proféra-t-il, se débattant entre les deux prises soudain abattues sur lui.

- Il est trois heures du matin et c'est la tempête, fit remarquer Rogers en le tirant vers l'arrière.

- Lâche-moi !

- Tu baignais dans ton sang i peine quelques heures, je pense que t'as encore besoin de dormir, ponctua le brun, ne faisant qu'attiser le courroux du plus grand.

- Je vais bien ! râla-t-il, malgré l'évidente faiblesse dont il prit conscience en luttant davantage, rejetant ses jambes contres les membres attaquants.

- J'ai encore quelques doutes là-dessus. _Steve_. »

Brutalement, n'ayant pas le temps de comprendre la signification du signe de tête expédié entres les deux hommes, il sentit son corps s'aplatir, et fut recouché avec violence et efficacité.

« Mais lâchez-moi ! »

Une main s'alourdit sur sa poitrine agitée; son premier reflexe fut de l'agripper.

« Anthony, laisse-moi... !

- Loki, arrête. »

Sa mine et son timbre étaient fermes.

« Tu ne pourrais rien faire pour le moment, tu dois te reposer.

- Tu vas me lâcher, espèce de-

- Loki-

- Je dois voir Odin, laissez-moi partir ! »

Un autre air d'embarras fugace passa derechef sur les traits des deux autres, toutefois il ne fit aucun bien à Loki cette fois-ci, au contraire.  
Ses mouvements avortés s'arrêtèrent finalement d'eux-mêmes.

« Comment comptes-tu discuter avec Odin ? prononça Steve d'une manière qui sonna désagréablement condescendante aux oreilles du brun. »

Il en parlait comme s'il savait de quoi cela en retournait.

« Oh, pour son _cher fils_ Thor, il m'écoutera, siffla Loki, amer. Et s'il refuse de m'autoriser sur les lieux d'Asgard, il descendra de son précieux royaume et me fera face. Il ne laissera pas son dernier espoir de postérité périr sans rien tenter.

- _Postérité _? articula Tony, semblant trouver ces quatre syllabes bien pénibles. Thor m'a semblé plutôt résolu à rester ici, et même si votre enfant était un Dieu, je _doute_ qu'il prenne un jour la place de... Roi ou je-ne-sais-quoi. »

Un sourire tranchant découpa le visage de Loki. Telle son âme, scindée en deux.  
S'il parvenait à ramener l'ancien Dieu auprès de lui, jamais celui-ci ne consentirait plus longtemps à une telle vie. Gorgée de banalités, de souffrances futiles mais tellement douloureuses, incapable de protéger les êtres qu'il affectionnait... Thor se résignerait à ramper, queue entre les jambes tel l'_objet_ passif qu'Odin avait voulu faire de Loki, jusqu'à ce trône - au fond, toujours convoité-, seule assurance de préservation, et prierait la récupération de ses pouvoirs et l'accueil, ou au moins la sécurité, de leur enfant, que ce dernier possède au fond de lui une certaine divinité ou pas –produit de deux entités considérées humaines, cela demeurait moins certain-.  
Et il laisserait ce frère adoptif et sans valeur sur _Midgard_. Car lui, aucun être, aucun lieu, ni même l'Enfer, ne pourrait vouloir le reprendre par pure volonté.  
Mais peut-être redescendrait-il pour lui de temps à autres.  
_Non_. Probablement pas. Par pénitence ou par dessein, il ne reviendrait pas vers lui.  
Il lui sembla entendre un rire provenir de sa bouche. Après écoute, cela ressemblait davantage à de secs sanglots mécaniques.

« Loki ?

- Peu importe... pouffa-t-il doucement à son propre égard. Je m'en vais lui parler sur le champ, signala ensuite le Jotun, le ton haut. Que cela vous plaise ou non.

- Tu sors pas dans cet orage, pointa Stark, dressé devant la tête du lit. »

Loki haussa les sourcils en lui assénant un regard, rejetant de sa joue une mèche noire. S'il croyait le retenir.


	7. CHAPITRE VII

Il régurgita derechef, un fluide sanglant et brûlant qui meurtrit un peu plus sa gorge. La substance s'écoula bruyamment, claquant contre le sol gris et dur et déjà fort souillé où il se tenait à genoux. Ses jambes peinaient à le supporter en cet humide étau, bas, sombre, à l'air chargé et électrique. Aucune vue derrière ou à l'avant, Thor ne distinguait que sa peau.

« Laisse-moi le voir... ! réclama-t-il dès qu'il eut récupéré un souffle, échappé dans la lourde nuit.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre répétait inlassablement ses sollicitations depuis les premières minutes de son éveil, appelant sans trêve malgré sa voix plus hachurée à chaque fois et ses souffrances qui couraient.  
Tendant une main blessée vers la borne invisible qui déchirait sa chair lorsqu'il s'en approchait de trop près, il supplia encore, ne serait-ce que pour un aperçu de son enfant, avant d'être pris d'une nouvelle douleur transperçant toute sa tranche droite et vomir le même liquide continuellement rejeté par son organisme lorsque son insistance s'exprimait trop. Un sort, probablement, supposé le drainer jusqu'à l'assèchement. La mort, peut-être. Mais _Thor_ ne se laisserait pas abattre. Tant qu'il sentirait encore en son poitrail ces battements, tant qu'entre son crâne les visages des deux êtres de sa vie pouvaient encore se deviner au sein de l'obscurité, il ne perdrait pas espoir. Jamais.

« Qui es-tu donc ?! Quel mal t'avons-nous causé ?! »

Le silence ne cessait pas, brouillé uniquement par l'orage déchirant que son cœur enfantait, ses halètements éreintés, ses cris éraillés. Sa tête tombant en avant, d'épais cheveux collants s'accolèrent désagréablement à sa peau transpirée pour joindre l'écartement entre ses moites lèvres. Il les repoussa furieusement et toussa un peu grassement.

« Dis-moi s'ils sont au moins en vie ! ordonna-t-il à nouveau, ne rompant jamais ses silencieuses prières jetées de l'intrinsèque à l'envers des Dieux. »

Ceux de cet autrefois, qu'il détenait tel un acquis.  
Un éclair fracassa le firmament.

« Dis-moi s'ils vivent ! Je t'en conjure, dis-moi s'ils vivent ! »

Il expectora à nouveau, une boule douloureuse dans le thorax qui arrachait le derme contre lequel elle râpait. Que devait-il faire pour obtenir une réponse ? S'allégeant d'un pesant soupir logé sur son estomac, il tenta de s'assoir, rampant un peu jusqu'à ce qui semblait être un mur où il put adosser son crâne, et élevant son nez vers le ciel fermé clôt un peu les paupières pour trouver la sérénité enterrée au fond de lui.

Mais aussitôt que la nuit entière s'allongea sur ses iris, c'est l'image carnassière de Loki qui surgit. Il entendit sa voix, hurlante. Son amour, déchiqueté et adjurant la clémence. Dessin auquel il avait participé bien avant que celui ne fut conçu, ancré en son crâne par diverses sorcelleries avant même qu'il n'ait pu rentrer chez lui pour tenter de lui échapper. Et il avait assisté à sa réalisation. Désarmé.  
Il rouvrit les yeux, plus enragé que jamais.

« VAS-TU ME REPONDRE, CREATURE ?! »

Le courroux se brassant à l'affliction, les larmes tristes qui gonflèrent sans percer ses prunelles n'exprimèrent que peu son frénétique tourment.

Ne constatant aucun mouvement, il abdiqua une autre seconde, frappant rageusement l'arrière de sa tête contre la paroi froide. L'assoupissement faillit le prendre, mais il se ressaisit et força ses traits à s'agiter. Il demeura néanmoins dans le mutisme un long temps après cela, récupérant un peu de ses forces et de son souffle, temporairement délivré des vomissements. Mais pas de ses flammes.  
Puis cogitant en cet état vertigineux, il finit par entendre derrière la nuit des pas rejoindre sa cage surnaturelle.

« Eh bien... chanta la voix approchante, faisant tressaillir le fils d'Odin. Es-tu enfin décidé à te calmer ? Nous pouvons discuter ? »

Il rejeta sitôt son corps vers l'intrusion comme prêt à attaquer, épuisé et toutefois emballé de voir finalement du mouvement dans cette géhenne. Son propre sang engluait ses paumes et genoux.

«Loki est-il en vie... ?! haleta-t-il. »

Une paire d'yeux aux lueurs aussi hébétées que navrées s'arrêta sur lui.

« Thor... es-tu affreusement crédule ou le fais-tu exprès ? Ton cher et tendre s'est fait _éviscérer_ devant tes yeux, tu as vu son cœur suinter et mourir entre mes mains... N'est-ce pas suffisamment imagé pour toi ? »

Il _mentait_. Il mentait, Loki ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était _impossible_. Violement, la folie brouilla son regard froissé, et sans plus penser il se rua telle une féroce bête, affamée de la viande qu'il distinguait dans les ténèbres en oubliant jusqu'à la barrière qui lacéra alors sa silhouette dès qu'il l'eut atteinte. Sous la douleur il hurla, se rejetant vers l'arrière et voilant son visage brûlé de ses mains abimées. Mais malgré cette vive peine, les fentes ne coulaient qu'étonnement peu, et bien que terriblement douloureuses, elles apparaissaient superficielles.

« MENSONGE ! MENSONGE ! rugit-il dans cette souffrance qui creva le ciel.

- Mais arrête donc de criailler ! jeta l'ogre d'une voix lasse. Tu fais peur à ton fils... »

Il redressa son regard déchaîné vers le Géant, dont les bords bosselés se dessinaient désormais plus clairement. _Fils_. Ce mot fit trembler chaque parcelle de son être.

« _Mon fils_... ! Montre-le-moi ! Montre-le-moi, je te l'ordonne ! »

L'autre ria subitement avec ardeur.

« Tu me l'_ordonnes_... Mais je me dois de refuser, tu risquerais de l'effrayer encore plus. Tu n'es pas _très beau à voir_, tu sais.

- Comment va-t-il ?! continua-t-il. Que comptes-tu faire de lui ?!

- Allons, allons... Ces choses ne te concernent plus, de toute manière.

- Si tu lui fais du mal, je te promets-

- Quoi ? coupa-t-il. Quoi, Thor ? Tu vas me tuer ? Comme tu étais censé me tuer pour ce que j'ai fait à ton cher frère ?

- As-tu oublié qui je suis ?!

- Hm. Attends, tu es... Attends, attends... Thor, fils d'Odin, Dieu, tonnerre, marteau... »

Le blond tressautait d'émois divers, dévisageant fixement le monstre parlant qui s'exclama soudainement :

« Oh tiens, d'ailleurs ! Ton marteau ! Où est-il ? »

Thor plissa le front, décontenancé.

« Aaah mais oui, c'est vrai ! »

Il lui sourit largement, avant de froncer tous les nerfs de sa désagréable face :

« On te l'a enlevé pour que tu puisses engrosser ton frère sans représailles divines, vil _sauvage_.

- ESPECE DE –

- Non ! »

Sa trachée se clôtura brusquement, coinçant et son air déjà précaire et sa voix. Enserrant son cou, il poussa un râle étranglé, mais dans l'angoisse il ne fit que s'essouffler encore plus.

« Je ne veux pas de grossièreté, ici. Ces mortels sont tellement vulgaires... Quelle honte que vous ayez pris leurs sales habitudes. »

Presque rampant, Thor crachota, suffoqua, grattant le sol de ses ongles, malmenant sa gorge pour l'aider à se rouvrir, rien n'y fit.

« Tu sais... Je vous méprise du plus profond de mes tripes... Enfin, plus particulièrement ce... _Loki_, à vrai dire, mais je... Je me dois de vous reconnaître une chose... »

L'oxygène manquant en lui noircissait d'autant plus le décor obscur, l'amenant à frapper toutes surfaces de ses poings, percevant son visage s'enfler et prendre une douloureuse teinte écarlate. Ses globules se révulsèrent dans ses orbites tandis qu'il heurtait le parterre de sa tête, comme si briser son crâne lui rapporterait quelques soupirs vitaux.

« Vous avez eu le cran de vous jeter vous-même dans les tréfonds de l'Enfer, et d'en être fiers. C'est tout de même admirable, ne trouves-tu pas ? Ou peut-être êtes-vous réellement stupides, à croire qu'une échappatoire ait pu un jour exister, pour vous... Sérieusement, quel est votre problème ? D'accord, Loki n'a pas _vraiment_ eu le choix, bien qu'il l'ait _sacrément_ cherché... mais _toi_ ? Thor ! Enfin ! Comment as-tu pu tomber si bas ? Je ne peux croire que tout cela n'ait été que pour cette _vermine_... ? Mais cela m'est égal, pour être honnête. Ceci ne me concerne aucunement, je ne suis pas ici pour obtenir de telles réponses. »

Le prisonnier suffoqué, furieux à l'entente de telles insultes, grogna sauvagement et heurta des mains la prison irréelle. L'ogre s'avança de quelques pas, balayant de son massif nez l'environnement sans prendre garde à lui.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous punir de vos pêchés charnels... Je ne suis même pas là pour toi, vois-tu. Tu n'as fait que suivre la franchise de ton cœur, tu n'as aucune valeur à ma personne, autre que celle de menace et souffrance pour... Loki, admit-il en croisant finalement son regard rouge et plissé. Mais bien-sûr, les dégâts collatéraux non inexorables... C'est triste pour toi et ton « _papa_ », mais que veux-tu. »

Le temps sembla long; il crut réellement mourir, terrifié à l'idée de périr ici en tuant tous ses espoirs, jusqu'à ce que ses voies aériennes se ré-écartent finalement, l'air s'engouffrant à nouveau dans ses poumons. Et, engorgé de ce bien-être qu'il crut ne plus jamais posséder, il se laissa nonchalamment rouler sur le dos en inhalant franchement. Sa paume vint s'allonger contres son thorax derechef animé.

« Je pourrais te tuer... C'est vrai. Cela serait tellement, _tellement_ douloureux pour lui... Mais j'aime faire _languir_ les bêtes comme lui.

- Je t'interdis de parler de mon _bien-aimé_ de telle manière ! explosa-t-il dès qu'il en fut capable en tordant son corps vers le visage opposé. Quel est donc l'origine de ton courroux pour lui ? T'a-t-il causé des tourments dont tu désires te venger aujourd'hui ? »

Sa voix et ses songes étaient fort instables de l'asphyxie durant laquelle les mots entendus n'avaient été pour la plupart que de déplaisants susurres, néanmoins la haine que cette créature semblait entretenir à l'égard du Dieu du Mal et l'allusion à son paternel n'avaient point été dérobées à son jugement.

« Et qu'as-tu fais à mon Père ? questionna-t-il donc, se redressant maladroitement. C'est un homme bon, il n'agit qu'avec justesse et sagesse ! Blesse-le, et je te brise !

« Toujours, ça parle... Ce n'est point ce qui sauvera ton Loki et son... Tuteur ? Je ne sais même pas si je puis le nommer de la sorte...

- Tu ne pourras y échapper ! Je sais les méfaits de Loki, Géant. Je pourrais comprendre ta haine, si tu la partageais, certifia-t-il. Mais garde bien en conscience que jamais je ne pourrai t'accorder le pardon, pas même si tu venais te repentir à nos pieds. Je ne saurais que te trancher et jouir de son misérable trépas ! Et je le ferai, même si je dois en mourir, je le ferai ! »

A ces mots, l'éclat dans l'œil marbré du Géant s'envenima vers la lumière de l'aversion. Brillante dans la noirceur silencieuse, chagrinée et acide. Ses lèvres larges s'élongèrent en un rictus malade; elles semblaient prêtes à dénoncer la vérité, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arquent en un nouveau sourire trafiqué.

« C'est un beau garçon... murmura-t-il ainsi, toisant le vide face à ses pensées. Accouché par un monstre aussi informe, c'est réellement un miracle... Je prendrai bien soin de lui. »

Et sur ses dernières paroles, ses traits disparurent, furtifs, du lugubre tableau. Leurs ombres laissèrent Thor pétrifié.


	8. CHAPITRE VIII

Bonjour, je m'incruste rapidement pour répondre aux reviews des guests, et j'vous laisse tranquilles :

mllenamiya - Je te remercie grandement de ton effort et tes compliments. Ravie de savoir que tu apprécies ma vision -OOC, soyons honnête- de Loki ! J'espère que ce que tu as lu ne t'as pas trop déplu. Bonne continuation à toi !

Indirillan - Merci de te fatiguer pour moi x) (parce que j'sais pas ce que tu as comme portable, mais moi avec mon vieux j'ai abandonné ce genre de tentatives, c'est trop chiant) Autrement, c'est une théorie extrêmement intéressante, et j'espère que le dénouement que j'ai choisi te conviendra, si tu poursuis ta lecture jusque là. A bientôt, peut-être !

Voilà, désolée. Merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

Il n'avait pas eu à insister, au final.

A l'arrière de la voiture de Tony, Loki scrutait fixement l'aube dérangée, serrant entre ses doigts les mots dont il ne devait sous aucun prétexte se détacher face au Roi. Lui qui les avait aliénés, durant _tous_ ces mois, sans jamais leur laisser une seule fois songer qu'il ne les avait pas tout simplement abandonnés. Lui qui avait pourtant et très certainement vu leur misère, aux premières loges de son Royaume.

L'idée froide qu'il fut l'organisateur de toute cette atrocité, chose à laquelle Loki aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir eu à croire, avait bien-sûr traversé son esprit à de nombreuses reprises, remuant ses tripes déjà bien malmenées. Il n'y avait pas même songé plus tôt, oubliant dans son trouble jusqu'aux mesquines méfiances naturelles à son être, et malgré sa rancœur et son mépris à son envers, il en fut horrifié.  
A ce point, plus il supposait la raison à ces actions, plus l'animosité et l'effroi le saisissaient. Il s'était alors mis à douter de ce choix précoce, désespéré et irréfléchi d'aller quémander son aide, hésitant à commander un demi-tour au conducteur. Pourtant derrière son antipathie, derrière ce désir refoulé de pouvoir prouver qu'Odin n'était qu'un insensible monstre avide de destruction émotionnelle, il ne parvenait pas à accepter une _telle_ possibilité. Il refusait d'y croire, il refusait de l'envisager, il refusait d'imaginer que ce _Père_, dont il n'avait toujours vu autrefois que la belle splendeur, puisse être à l'origine d'un tel malheur. Pour le bien de... quoi ? L'annihilation des enfants qu'il avait élevés ? La récupération obligée de son héritier et de sa progéniture ? Il ne pouvait simplement y consentir.  
Il devait y avoir une explication. Une justification à son indifférence absolue. C'était forcé, jamais il n'aurait pu regarder ces enfants qu'il avait connus, aimés, ou au moins feint de chérir, souffrir de la sorte pour une égotiste cause. Peut-être Loki n'avait jamais été plus qu'une brute pierre d'ornement, si grossière qu'elle ne méritait même pas la taille, mais Thor... Ce Fils, il l'aimait. Il était son dernier espoir de lignage. Son légitime et digne légataire du trône. Et même s'il aspirait ardemment à le voir revenir, jamais il ne l'aurait brisé de la sorte. Jamais. Peut-être était-il fou, incompétent, _faible_... mais il n'était pas aussi cruel.

Cette situation était pénible. Il savait que la confusion ne faisait que l'effleurer tant qu'il ne se trouvait pas devant l'homme en personne, d'autant plus que leur rencontre à Asgard avait été bien abrupte. Loki n'avait dit que peu de choses, riant de désarroi et se gaussant des dernières tentatives d'attentions qu'Odin avait cherché à lui donner avant d'établir sa punition définitive, et au final, parmi les cris incohérents des deux frères et des vieux parents fatigués, aléa bien trivial pour des êtres supérieurs tels qu'eux, tant de ressentiments, tant de non-dits, tant de remords que le Prince désirait lui inculquer demeuraient toujours... Tant de questions auxquelles une réponse s'exigeait, et de paroles qu'il s'était lui-même répétées en espérant qu'un jour sa prétendue famille, elle aussi, puisse croire en elles.

Il soupira un peu, fatigué.  
L'heure n'était point à cela. Il devait ramener Thor. Peu importe la manière, et peu importe la raison de sa disparition ou le responsable l'ayant causée, car ces deux là seraient châtiés. Par une inéluctable extermination. S'il ne pouvait récupérer celui qu'il aimait, alors plus rien, ni même ce lien paternel cisaillé, n'aurait plus jamais d'importance. Et si cela signifiait ensevelir la dernière et unique opportunité de coucher, comme Thor et lui avaient fait, ces déchets léthifères qu'il nourrissait en eux, eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

« On y est bientôt, signala Tony alors qu'ils approchaient d'un ample terrain vague. »

Une sorte d'adrénaline agita les jambes du brun. Accoudé à la fenêtre, il amena son poing à ses lèvres pour les garder scellées. La lumière qui descendait sur lui n'était ni diurne ni nocturne, la foudre pour son unique origine.

Ils arrivèrent en plein centre du large champ stérile, isolé sur quelques kilomètres. La pluie frappait toujours la carrosserie avec énergie, et lorsque Loki sortit pour la sentir marteler sa peau, foulant la pesante bourbe qui imbiba son pantalon sombre autant que son odorat, il sourit. La puissance de Thor lui donna du courage, même si son endurance encore un peu fébrile rendait rude le déplacement à travers cet orage rétif.

Se retournant vers Tony et Steve qui commençaient à le suivre, il leur cria en écartant les mèches noires qui s'abattaient contre son visage :

« Vous restez dans la voiture !

- Tu vas t'envoler ! répliqua Stark, s'attirant la mine ennuyée du blond.

- Vous m'obéissez ! »

Il n'entendit pas ce par quoi le petit brun renchaina, se détournant immédiatement pour s'éloigner d'eux à une distance qui lui promettait de ne pas être entendu.

Il prit du temps à se stabiliser au milieu des toniques rafales et de la fange gluante. Puis, une fois ceci fait, fixe et décidé, il leva le nez vers le ciel embourbé et dans les fracas du tonnerre, il appela :

« Heimdall ! »

Sa voix parut creuse, ses syllabes tranchées avant même d'être achevées, avalées par la terre. Personne d'autre qu'un Dieu n'aurait pu l'ouïr.

« Je veux voir Odin ! C'est d'une grande urgence ! Va le quérir ! »

Une brise plus violente que les autres le déséquilibra. Les traits déformés, il allongea une main à son grand front pour protéger ses yeux de l'effet du vent dans ses mèches, fixant l'œil vers l'horizon astral. Il attendit plusieurs secondes sans observer de changements au sein de ce dernier.

« HEIMDALL ! hurla-t-il alors, impatienté. Fais-moi au moins un signe si tu m'entends ! Thor est grièvement blessé, hâte-toi de prévenir Odin, il me faut lui parler ! »

Toujours rien.  
Soudain, un brutal éclair croula à une grande proximité de lui, et il crut d'abord à une inédite intervention divine, enflammé par une montée d'émoi. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'en était rien. Quelle autre priorité pouvait donc être plus nécessiteuse que celle-ci ? Gonflé de rage, il reprit donc, s'adressant directement à l'objet d'intérêt :

« _ODIN_ ! Je sais que tu m'observes, je sais que tu es au courant de tout, alors descend immédiatement ! Comptes-tu abandonner Thor ?! Comptes-tu abandonner _ton_ enfant et le sien ?! »

Après quelques minutes, il n'obtint aucune réaction. Aucun signe, aucune lueur. La nuit semblait ne se faire que plus dense, ses paroles plus vaines. Il ne comprenait pas. Cet homme n'avait-il donc plus aucun cœur, au point de n'avoir désormais que faire de sa propre chair ? Etait-ce les mensonges passés qui avaient fait perdre toute valeur aux appels du Jotun ?  
Ou était-il mort ?  
C'était irréel. Sur un dernier espoir, il jeta cette menace qu'il espérait être l'invocation terminale :

« Ils vont périr si tu ne leur viens pas en aide ! Peut-être cela est-ce ton souhait ?! Peut-être es-tu celui à l'origine de ce désastre ?! »

Mais ceci ne suffit pas. Personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Personne ne semblait même l'entendre.  
Alors malgré cet orgueil ébranlé qui lui faisait tellement mal, il continua à appeler, à jurer, à _supplier_ durant plusieurs _très_ longues minutes, sous le déluge pleurant et hurlant à profusion, à tel point que ses fins cheveux de jais n'étaient plus que de maigres tiges collées contre sa peau froide, ses cils gouttant dans ses paupières. Il se sentait si seul. Il se sentait si impuissant, souffrant intimement, pour lui, pour Thor. Emprisonnés. Oubliés.  
La liberté. C'était bien _foutu_ un mensonge.

Sans qu'il ne le réalise, quelques larmes se mirent à choir le long de son visage oblong, enlacées par la pluie aussitôt qu'elles naissaient. Et surpris par un sanglot voilé dans la nuit, il oublia toute sa résignation de rester objectif à son cas. Dans un éclat de chagrin, il vociféra :

« COMPTES-TU TRAITER TON FILS DE LA MEME MANIERE QUE TU M'AS TRAITE MOI ?! »

Crachant son courroux vers le ciel, il rit de lui-même, pitoyable et amer, en imaginant ce que le monde devait voir en se penchant sur lui. Mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre, maintenant. Alors, se sentant défaillir, Loki émit un ultime rugissement espérant atteindre les plus tendres sentiments du Démiurge :

« VENEZ M'AIDER, _PERE_ ! »

Ces mots manipulateurs lacérèrent ses propres entrailles.

« PERE ! JE VOUS EN CONJURE ! VENEZ M'AIDER ! »

Râpant son visage de ses longues mains, il continua :

« J'AI BESOIN DE VOTRE AIDE ! JE VOUS EN PRIE, JE NE PEUX LE SAUVER SEUL ! »

Il ferma les yeux dans ses paumes, fier mais honteux.

« Je ne peux vivre sans lui... »

Violement, il vacilla.  
Murmurant ces mots à lui-même, peut-être espérait-il que quelqu'un l'entende malgré tout.  
Et il attendit encore un temps. Encore un temps...  
Et rien.  
Alors affligé devant cette absence, ce désintérêt sans-cœur, il laissa tomber ses bras le long de ses flancs trempés, et resta, _encore_, les pieds englobés par la boue, désespérant silencieusement tout en regardant la terre fondre sous les lourdes larmes des cieux.

Tout était fini. _Jamais_ il ne retrouverait Thor. Dans cet état, c'était improbable. Les Avengers ne le pourraient pas non plus, le S.H.I.E.L.D ne le pourrait pas non plus, personne, absolument personne ne pourrait faire quoique ce soit. Humain, et seul, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Tremblant à chaque éclair, croyant en l'illusion de l'espoir ?  
Qu'allait-il devenir ? Savoir son amant et son enfant loin, blessés, torturés, morts... _Heureux_, peut-être.  
L'idée glaça ses fibres.  
Avec toute cette horreur au fond de lui, il ne pourrait pas vivre un jour. Il ne pourrait pas... Non, il lutterait. Il lutterait tel l'animal à l'orée de son trépas, protégeant sa chair, et les chercherait jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il les chercherait en chaque parcelle de l'univers, en chaque souffle, en chaque regard, jusqu'à ce que son corps se rabatte sur lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'il se ronge et se meurt dans toute la peine et l'ire qu'il aura attirées.

_Mais_ c'est alors que, dans sa profonde consternation, le plafond de brume s'incisa de son intérieur. Déchiré par les hauteurs pour s'écarteler lentement, il laissa trancher en cette entaille d'air la plus éblouissante des lueurs que le Prince n'avait jamais vue. Celle-là échauffa ses rétines à l'en faire plisser les yeux alors qu'il les relevait tout juste, troublé par cette subite lumière irisée. Et il avait voulu poursuivre sa contemplation, mais l'aveuglement fut fort au point qu'il craignit d'en perdre la vue, la chaleur tellement intense qu'il crut sentir s'assécher toute humidité.

L'éclat ne dura que peu, cependant. Il parut toutefois incroyablement éminent pour l'ancien Dieu, qui ne réalisa qu'après coup qu'il s'agissait là d'une simple lumière divine. Celle qu'il avait toujours vue sans la regarder, puisqu'elle fut un jour sienne.

Puis, quand finalement elle se ternit, l'orage se révéla apaisé. Et ainsi apparut là, aussi majestueux qu'inopportun en ce sol souillé, entre les nuages de brouillard, le Père-de-Toutes-Choses. Agé de ses vies, lui qui regardait le monde au-delà des tréfonds usés dans lesquelles plongeaient ses prunelles céruléennes, si douces, mais oh parfois si acerbes. Ces prunelles dont il avait fait présent à Thor, ce même regard incisif et pur empli de courage, à la différence de la sage ancestralité émanant de celles-ci. Ses iris qui s'étaient posées sur bien trop de lieux pour se remémorer leurs visions, les souvenances débondant sans bruit de leur lac ondulant. Trop d'horreurs pour les nommer, noyées sous les profondeurs.  
Ces yeux dans lesquels Loki se sentait si bien, enfant, à regarder jusqu'à leur fond, car ils lui contaient avec poésie les histoires du monde, sans même prononcer une lettre.  
Ces yeux dans lesquels Loki ne pouvait plus s'immerger désormais, pas sans ressentir des vertiges. De trahison. De désespoir et de haine. Même de soulagement. Et d'Amour, encore ? Possible que non.

« Mon Fils... »

Il frémit en entendant sa voix. En entendant _ces mots_ si durs et insignifiants pour la première fois depuis longtemps, à peine dits lors leur sèche altercation sur Asgard il y avait plus d'un an de cela, avant d'être écroués avec leurs propres démons sans capacité de reddition. Il ne trouva rien à formuler. Rien à faire, éphémèrement délaissé de sa vigueur rageuse il demeura statique, le fixant d'une mine qui lui parut se décomposer tel un masque de glace dans le feu, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise l'absurdité de cette situation, Odin s'avançant sur lui le _Tesseract_ en main, la peine coupable s'élevant sur ses traits. Et cela suffit à lui redonner toutes les amertumes passées.

« Est-ce _vous_ ? cracha-t-il aussitôt avec mépris, se reculant d'un pas. Est-ce vous... qui avez envoyé cette bête ? »

Les sourcils blancs s'affaissèrent et son visage ne se fit que plus dur à regarder.

« Je ne peux... commença-t-il. Loki, c'est... Je ne peux... t'expliquer cela maintenant... »

Il apparaissait dans un état de pure confusion, état dans lequel l'ancien magicien ne l'avait que très rarement aperçu. Il s'en trouva déstabilisé.

« Est-ce vous ?!

- Non, non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai pas envoyée-

- Mais vous savez d'où elle provient ? prononça-t-il en plissant les paupières. Je sais que vous l'avez vue... Je sais que vous nous avez observés tout ce temps !

- ... Mon enfant-

- Je ne suis **_PAS_** _VOTRE ENFANT_ ! »

Le Père clôt fadement ses yeux sous les cris, laissant Loki révulsé. Puis ils se regardèrent un instant, comme cherchant à tirer du regard de l'autre les choses que chacun voulait apprendre.

« Vous savez... siffla le brun après un temps. Si vous nous voulez tant de mal, peut-être auriez-vous dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de m'expulser d'Asgard... Si vous voulez nous punir pour _notre_ amour, si vous vouliez l'empêcher de germer, peut-être auriez-vous dû descendre de votre _trône _! Si vous aviez _daigné_ nous laisser un signe, nous donner quelque chose qui aurait pu nous autoriser à penser que vous ne nous aviez peut-être pas totalement rejetés, que vous ne vous étiez pas simplement débarrassé d'un poids trop lourd à porter, peut-être auriez-vous pu nous éviter de _copuler_ !

- _Non_... Non, Loki, je n'ai jamais désiré vous retenir ou vous punir pour cela, posa-t-il avec fermeté. J'ai toujours su votre lien, souffla-t-il ensuite, d'une gorge qui parut fort contractée, opposée à la douceur des sons qu'elle donnait. J'ai toujours su le chemin inexorable que prendrait votre amour et en t'envoyant sur Terre je ne souhaitais que vous assurer une tranquillité, car je savais que Thor te suivrait. Je voulais vous permettre un nouveau départ, protégés, _libérés_ de l'influence d'Asgard, de mon influence... Car malgré vos erreurs, malgré _tes_ erreurs, Loki, je pensais que vous pouviez vous en sortir, je pensais que l'_espoir_ demeurait toujours et je voulais vous laisser cette chance, je le veux _encore_, mais en aucun cas je n'ai désiré une telle catas-

- ARRÊTEZ DE ME MENTIR ! »

Tant de chagrin et de vérité dans ces paroles qui sonnèrent pourtant fausses aux oreilles du brun. Elles broyèrent ses entrailles. _Leur_amour. Il ne savait rien. Il ne l'avait jamais su, cela n'était que mensonges. Comment pouvait-il le prétendre ? Prétendre l'accepter ? Pouvait-il réellement revendiquer ne point pleurer sur sa descendance tombée ? Plus personne pour emplir son siège une fois qu'il ne serait plus.  
Loki ne devait le laisser le pétrir de sympathie. Tout cela n'était que fourberie, pour l'éloigner des vraies questions.

« L'avez-vous vue, _ou pas_ ? réinterrogea-t-il ainsi avec une dureté dans le ton. »

Mais il redoutait l'excuse de l'autre à chaque lettre envoyée. Son poitrail lui faisait mal. Dans cette intermittence, il frappait si fort. Si fort, encore croyant. Son air s'amenuisait et il commençait à réaliser à quel point il avait froid.

« Répondez-moi ! »

Et alors, lentement, les traits d'Odin se firent désolés. Suppliants, mourants. La douleur se dénuda tellement impudemment dans son œil qu'aucune réponse ne fut nécessaire. Encore découpé par les gouttes de pluies, il aurait pu parler. Il aurait pu se jeter dans la boue, il aurait pu pleurer. Mais avant même qu'il n'eut fait une seule de ces choses, Loki perdit pied.

Trébuchant vers l'arrière, il faillit s'étouffer sur son souffle brièvement perdu. Il jeta des doigts nerveux dans ses cheveux tombants, se sentant succomber sous ses flots d'émotions incohérents.  
Il s'y attendait, pourtant.

« Vous nous REGARDIEZ ! explosa-t-il. Vous nous regardiez quand il a arraché votre _propre_ sang de mes entrailles ?! POURQUOI ?! vagit-il. Si vous vous souciez encore de nous, alors pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ?! »

Il s'éloigna davantage, froissant son ventre douloureux, regardant par terre, ailleurs, dans la brume, dans le ciel qui n'existait plus. Une nouvelle fois, il réalisa à quel point il n'était plus rien sans Thor à ses côtés, ne désirant que sa présence pour rattraper tous ces fragments qui s'échappait de son âme. Il s'en voulut si fort pour cette faiblesse.

« Comment avez-vous pu ?! Évidemment, cela a dû être un tel spectacle ! »

Egarant le contrôle de ses mots et gestes, il s'encombra dans un amas de terre fondante et y aurait chuté si le Père ne l'avait point retenu avec hâte. Mais lorsqu'il sentit son solide toucher sur sa peau glacée, il le repoussa vigoureusement.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

Croisant son regard chagriné, si bleu et si semblable à son amant, il crut vomir.

« Me haïssez-vous à ce point ?! »

La honte l'enveloppa. Il se sentait tellement humilié, sali à l'idée que ce Père avait vu une telle chose, le laissant percevoir ce lien affectif encore trop tenace.

« Loki, je t'en prie, calme-toi.

« JE NE SUIS PLUS VOTRE PROPRIETE ! »

Abruptement Odin empoigna les épaules étroites du brun et le força à s'immobiliser face à lui, bien que celui-là lutte vivement pour s'en échapper.

« Loki ! Ecoute-moi !

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous écouter ?! Pouvez-vous sauver Thor ?! demanda-t-il, ne tolérant qu'une seule réponse.

- Loki-

- LE POUVEZ-VOUS ?! »

L'ancien le secoua brusquement.

« Tu vas m'écouter, lâcha-t-il avec sévérité, l'obligeant à se reprendre. »

Un enfant réprimandé et commandé. C'était écœurant. Pourtant il s'arrêta, silencieux entre ses doigts.  
L'autre ainsi lui expliqua :

« Je ne peux lui venir en aide moi-même, mais je peux lever son bannissement et lui remettre ses pouvoirs. De cette manière il parviendra à s'échapper, peu importe l'endroit où il est fait prisonnier. »

Lui remettre ses pouvoirs.  
Son Marteau. Son Royaume. Sa Liberté.  
Il fut surmené par les d'affects poussant en lui, et frémit :

« ... _Vous_... Vous le feriez donc pénétrer Asgard de nouveau ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix chevrotante qu'il tentait toutefois de raidir.

- Oui, si cela est son souhait. »

Le futur que Loki s'était lui-même prédit semblait bien rejoindre la réalité. Une fièvre accrue sans rapport avec l'allégresse de revoir son amant parut posséder tout son corps. Il pouffa nerveusement.

« Si cela est le seul moyen pour lui de s'en sortir, faites ! lâcha-t-il, déchiré entre les contradictions élevées en lui. Faites, cela m'est égal ! »

Et il se détacha sèchement du Dieu. Il ne voulait que le bonheur de Thor. Il ne voulait que le savoir bien et en sûreté. Il voulait pouvoir être sûr que, même s'il n'était pas en sa compagnie, il avait tout ce dont il nécessitait.  
Non.  
Non, c'était faux, bien-sûr. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il se répétait ce genre de fadaises, il ne faisait que mentir à sa propre personne. Cela, il en était certain. Il le voulait avec lui. Quels que soient ses sentiments intimes ou ses profonds désirs. Il n'avait que faire de son bonheur. Heureux ou malheureux, il le voulait avec lui. C'était tout. Et cet égoïsme le rongeait autant qu'il donnait raison à toutes ses actions.

Levant le nez vers l'autre homme, il vit ce dernier hisser ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine, son sceptre apparaissant dans sa paume droite, l'autre soutenant le Tesseract, meilleur port de passage depuis la destruction du Bifrost. Une palpitation plus pressée que les autres le fit tressaillir.

« Hâtez-vous, lança-t-il donc, souhaitant voir cela fait au plus vite. »

Il tremblait d'émotions à l'idée de ravoir le blond et leur enfant près de lui, et pria de tous ses viscères pour qu'ils soient sains. L'impatience de voir leur attaquant subir la punition qui lui allait de droit le transportait.

Néanmoins, ressassant inlassablement tous les sentiments qui s'emmêlaient en lui, il ne pouvait que redouter l'issue finale.


	9. CHAPITRE IX

Cela faisait-il plusieurs jours ? Heures ? Minutes ? Le présent partait étrangement.

Thor comprenait que ce temps de mortel était bien malavisé. Parfois trop long, souvent trop court. Il avait par ailleurs grand peine à s'y habituer, regrettant l'éternité et redoutant la vitesse de ces quelques années restantes, et prévoyait pour sûr que s'il parvenait à sortir d'ici, il trouverait un moyen d'atteindre derechef son domicile originel avec Loki afin de s'alléger de ces inutiles souffrances.

Mais en cette seconde, peut-être ce malaise venait-il plutôt du fait qu'il oscillait entre de brefs mais lourds sommeils et de brumeuses veilles depuis un moment déjà.

Replié au sol, il venait d'émerger de sa torpeur, troublé par l'entente de pleurs enfantins. Bien-sûr, sa furie ne s'était que trop dévoilée à ce fait, mais personne ne lui avait prêté attention. Le Géant, en quittant ces lieux, lui avait paru si rebuté qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il ne revienne lui adresser quelques mots, même si cela n'était que pour torturer davantage son esprit. Car ceci il le faisait bien assez assidûment d'où il demeurait, de toute manière. Au cours de ces instants sans longueurs, l'héritier d'Asgard avait, en effet, déjà assisté à des centaines, des milliers de scénarios, pressuré d'images, de films, de souvenirs, de cauchemars et de rêves, tous injectés sans parcimonie ni régularité en son crâne enflammé telle une pensée récurrente et préexistante qui s'imposait alors à lui comme une vérité, et bien qu'il sache en premier lieu qu'elle n'était pas exacte, cette certitude finissait par s'écailler, au fur et à mesure que sa réalité se trouvait amalgamée aux songes manipulés.

Etait-il donc ce tueur sanguinaire qu'il lui semblait être, cruel et méprisable, mais aux performances enviables ? Ou bien Loki, Reine et parente d'une vingtaine d'enfants monstrueux, gouvernait-t-elle réellement les Enfers, faisant ployer sous son pied les Hommes venant expier ? Comment son Père absent, qu'il croyait être de chair, pouvait-il plonger si fréquemment sur lui en cette cage dans l'apparence d'une bête de feu avide et putréfiée ? Pourquoi leurs enfants aux traits si _difformes_ se vidaient-ils de larmes glacées ? Même les sanglots qu'il percevait n'étaient peut-être que chimériques.

Il ne savait plus. Tout tourbillonnait autour de lui et dans cette impuissance il se dégoûtait de lui-même. Il tentait maladroitement de se raccrocher à l'amour qu'il pensait savoir authentique pour le Fils de Laufey et l'enfant sans nom, mais comment se persuader qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un autre mirage ? Il se mit à songer qu'il était à sa place ici, qu'il l'avait probablement mérité. Il semblait n'être qu'un être de destruction, fat et autocrate.

Mais alors, à chaque fois qu'il se sentait choir dans les fonds de la folie, enivré par l'âcre remugle du lieu, prêt à renoncer, un éclat de lucidité l'éloignait du bord, et il parvenait à lutter encore, avant de sombrer, puis se réveiller à nouveau...

S'il n'était d'aucune utilité au Monstre, alors il devait être _sacrément_ plaisant à sa simple distraction.

Cependant comme ses membres se mollissaient une fois de plus pour annoncer leur imminent sommeil, une incisive sensation trancha Thor. Il se raidit tout à coup, percevant une lueur furieuse passer dans son regard. Un nouveau simulacre ?

Aussitôt que les sillages de cette énergie disparurent, un magma intenable se mit à bouillir en son sein et il s'engagea à s'agenouiller. C'était une intensité féroce et sauvage, spontanée, qui gonflait, coulant dans tout son corps pour lui ramener une chaleur perdue, indéniablement plus forte que lui mais dont l'essence le pavait d'une étrange et rassurante familiarité.

En un éclair fulgurant, il sentit sa chair s'étirer, s'enfler de cette puissance trop brutale pour un être de peau mortelle tel que lui. La lumière qui déchira alors la pièce fut aveuglante. Pourtant, il ne put fermer les yeux; elle provenait de lui-même. Percevant ses fibres se durcir, il se leva dans une violente transe, et, dressant le poing vers l'horizon immaculé, sentit les deux parts de sa personne, jusque là disloquée, se réunir. Une ferme masse tomba entre ses doigts et sur ses épaules dépareillées. Tous ses troubles, pansés.

Un sourire démantela ses traits. Plus aucun doute, ni aucune crainte : c'était son Père, foulant cette Terre pour lui remettre son dû.

La vie ressuscita en lui. Il se sentit comme lavé par une intense plénitude, inhalant profondément les effluves dont les lourdeurs méphitiques lui furent indifférentes, ne songeant qu'à ces sensations, à Loki, à leur enfant, avant de finalement revenir à terre pour constater son état, la longue cape rouge ondulant dans son dos jonché de strates d'argent. Tout était sombre et cloisonné; l'engouement et la rage se mixèrent alors intensément en son cœur et, crevant de sa foudre les barreaux magiques de la prison, l'amenèrent à pousser un hurlement libérateur, excité, vaillant et désireux de signaler à l'assaillant sa nouvelle vigueur.

Enfin évadé des charmes maléfiques qui se dissipèrent en une aérienne vapeur, bien peu de chose pour leurs barbaries, il vit ainsi ce qui se dressait devant lui. Ceci avait l'apparence informe de briques gauchement posées les unes sur les autres, comme prêtes à s'effondrer et embrasser quiconque tenait sous elles, sans faille ni source de lumière pourtant. Mais en contemplant le plafond, il put voir qu'il n'y en avait pas : les murs bancals paraissaient se prolonger à l'infini.

Subitement, le nez élevé, Thor pensa de nouveau à ses êtres aimés à travers le bruit de sa respiration; une brutale pulsion l'agita, et il ne parvint que difficilement à condenser en lui l'éprouvante rage qui voguait le long de ses nerfs, gonflé de toute la violence qu'il voulait forcer contre le Monstre.

Il serra le poing et balaya l'endroit, décelant alors une petite allée tortueuse près de lui. Sans reprendre son souffle irrité, il s'y jeta, impulsif, et la perça dans sa longueur, refusant de s'interrompre bien qu'elle fût parsemée de plusieurs portes.

Cependant, il n'atteignit jamais le fond. A vrai dire, il ne semblait pas y en avoir. Pas avant très loin, en tout cas.

Se retournant dans ce long et sinueux tunnel fuligineux, Thor ne vit personne.

« OU ES-TU ?! »

Son écho pour seule réaction; il se renfrogna et reprit ses pas à l'inverse. Précipité, il violenta toutes les serrures verrouillées le long de son chemin, mais pas une ne l'amena au Géant ou à son fils, seulement à de sombres creux humides et déserts.

« T'ES-TU ENFUI, LÂCHE ?! »

Dans son ire, un nerveux filet d'électricité se projeta entre les articulations des pierres soudées les unes aux autres, les faisant éclater en un écart qui donna vers une obscure clarté. Les teintes naturelles de celle-ci laissèrent penser à Thor que cet espace donnait vers l'extérieur. Et survolté par l'espoir d'y retrouver tous ceux qu'il recherchait, cet endroit semblant être vacant, il n'attendit point et s'y élança spontanément.

* * *

« Il est là-bas, avait déclaré le Père d'un timbre forcé pour surplomber les éclats de l'orage. »

Produisant un cri, la foudre dentelait derechef la voûte céleste. Celle-ci était moins chargée, laissant plus nettement apercevoir les grises montagnes au loin, et se lestait désormais en un unique point défini devant les deux hommes, à plusieurs kilomètres à l'Ouest, d'où jaillissaient les éclairs tonnants. Eux paraissaient être crachés par la terre.

Loki, le souffle court, demeurait aux côtés de l'autre, dessinant de l'iris les jets lumineux qui se taillaient du sol au plafond. Il était resté silencieux tout le temps précédent, cahoté par les froide rafales, même lorsqu'une déflagration avait déboité les cieux pour laisser franchir le céleste Marteau de Thor jusqu'à son digne possesseur.

Il s'était éveillé. Et le Jotun ne savait quoi en songer. Après presque deux années humaines de léthargie abrutissante, le Dieu s'était finalement dressé à nouveau, plus impétueux que jamais. Les couleurs de sa tempête étaient si vives, si perçantes, que Loki ne pouvait ignorer cette pure allégresse s'en séparant. Il devait être si heureux d'être à nouveau lui-même et pas cette _navrante_ créature à laquelle ils avaient été réduits. Ce robuste être de puissance ne pouvait stagner en un lieu limité et chétif. Cela n'était pas lui. Seulement une fêlure dans son système qui n'attendait que d'être obturée. Et sûrement pas par l'amour tourmenté d'un homme qui l'avait tant de fois trompé, mais par la grandeur de l'Univers qu'il pouvait encore avoir sous sa paume. Il ne lui suffisait que d'un acquiescement. Et tout serait à lui. Tout ce qu'il avait perdu, tout ce qui aurait dû toujours lui appartenir serait à nouveau sien. Tout ce que Loki ne pourrait jamais posséder. Pour son éternité.

Son estomac se serra. Le bonheur de savoir son amant en vie, de le savoir bientôt avec lui, démantelait, pour le moment, ses angoisses et le baignait de gaieté. Mais sitôt qu'il rencontrerait les pupilles azur, en soutenant entre ses mains dépravées l'enfant qu'ils avaient mis au monde, tout s'effondrerait. Démonté par la peur, par l'envie. La rancune, et tous ces parasites qui le hantaient. Il ne le savait que trop. Déjà, il ressentait les cendres ravivées d'une douloureuse et orgueilleuse émulation. S'il pouvait les annihiler...

C'est alors qu'Odin parla derechef, se tournant sur lui :

« A ton tour, maintenant. Dès que Thor est là, nous rentrons. »

Il sentit son visage désagréable se froisser.

Non.

Parlait-il de lui rendre son essence divine ? De refranchir les frontières d'Asgard ? Avec Thor ?

Il ne pouvait être sérieux. L'inverse était impossible à concevoir.

Sans souplesse, les paupières écrasées, il se décala vers lui. Ses traits se crispèrent davantage comme ils regardèrent ceux, lisses et véridiques, de l'ancien. Bouillonnant, il siffla :

« ... Comment _cela_ ? »

Pour châtier le Monstre par lui-même de toute sa plus fine cruauté, pour ressentir de nouveau ce titre de _Prince_ le marteler de sa morgue fanée. Pour retrouver, ou au moins suivre la hauteur de son frère adoptif. Il y aspirait.

Néanmoins, Odin n'agissait que par raison, suivant la destinée qu'il savait toute tracée et dont il apercevait parfois quelques pièces, avant leur construction, et malgré cette hargne que Loki entretenait pour ces méthodes, malgré son viscéral désir de reconquérir le Royaume, il pouvait ressentir, au fond de lui, qu'il n'était pas prêt. Pas prêt à retrouver Asgard. Pas prêt à endurer les regards, les dires, les sentiments de ceux qu'il appelait autrefois « son peuple ». A contrôler l'enflamment qui le prendrait dès qu'il se sentirait Dieu à nouveau. Il avait grandi, certes, beaucoup mûri en cette nouvelle existence, mais ses pulsions jalouses et mesquines étaient encore trop ardues à maîtriser. Il le savait. Thor le savait. Même Anthony le savait.

Odin ne pouvait l'ignorer. Alors comment, en dépit de ceci, l'ancien, qui n'avait sûrement plus aucune foi en lui, pouvait-il les lui remettre si... _simplement _? Pouvaient-ils réellement rentrer, comme si rien ne les entravait ? Probablement comptait-il seulement les rallumer durant ce temps de crise, pour les dépouiller dès l'accalmie parvenue. Mais s'il prévoyait sincèrement leur retour, cela était plus que dérangeant. Trop aisé. Et dangereux.

Et pourtant...

« Thor ne retourna _pas_ à Asgard sans toi, dit-il d'une façon qui aurait pu laisser songer qu'il croyait en ceci telle une évidence impénétrable fondée sur l'amour que son fils portait à son autre. »

Toutefois, le plus jeune put déceler une certaine hâte dans sa gestuelle, une inquiétude insolite. Une fois Thor levé, il ne risquait plus rien. Il reprendrait l'enfant et leur reviendrait, les _protégerait_, aucun doute là-dessus. Alors pourquoi le Dieu de la Guerre se trouvait-il si déséquilibré ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Et ces culpabilités toujours posées sur son visage qui peinaient à s'en aller et qui ne se firent que plus marquées sous le regard insistant de Loki amenèrent ce dernier à douter une fois de plus de l'importance de l'implication du Roi dans cette attaque.

« Et votre... _Mère_ ne rêve que de votre retour depuis notre séparation, renchérit-il. Elle sera fort comblée. »

Ses veines enflèrent. Maintenant il se servait du nom de sa Mère ?

« Cessez donc vos mensonges et dites-moi la vérité ! prescrit-il subitement. Personne à Asgard ne me souhaiterait en pleine possession de mes capacités, ne me confondez pas avec l'enfant naïf que je fus ! Que cachez-vous ?!

- Loki... Je te le promets, je vous donnerai ces réponses à toi et à Thor dès que nous serons en sé- »

Un frisson parcourut soudain le terrain sur lequel ils tenaient, les secouant et leur tirant de peu une chute. Cependant, ils se maintinrent en stabilité, égarant chacun leur regard dans celui de l'autre, puis, instinctivement, Loki bougea ses yeux jusqu'à la voiture lointaine qui aurait dû avoir disparu depuis longtemps déjà, encore garée et patiente. Il vit alors les deux hommes en sortir brusquement.

« Loki, c'est normal, ça ?! lui hurla immédiatement Anthony d'où il se trouvait.

- Bon sang, marmonna-t-il, agacé de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas plus tôt suivi ses recommandations. Restez dans la voiture ! cria-t-il en retour, la trachée un peu fermée. Rentrez chez vous ! »

Il vit le brun lancer un mot à l'autre avant de commencer à marcher vers eux.

« Rentrez chez vous, j'ai dit ! »

Ils poursuivirent néanmoins leur trajet, tendant davantage les nerfs du plus jeune qui demeura mutique jusqu'à leur arrivée, malgré les coups d'œil qu'Odin lui envoyait. Cependant, une fois face à celui-là, relativement indifférent devant eux en premier lieu, leurs regards se firent plus gros.

« Eh bien, bonjour, lâcha pensivement Tony, toisant le Dieu avec intensité et semblant tout à coup détaché des deux autres.

- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? questionna Steven en s'adressant distraitement à Loki.

- Non, répondit-il. Il est possible que cela soit Thor, mais il est plus sûr que vous rentriez. »

Le regard aquatique du blond quitta difficilement la silhouette dorée du Démiurge et pénétra fixement le sien.

« Alors Thor a récupéré ses pouvoirs ? »

Déglutissant son amertume, il acquiesça. Rogers parut confus.

« Mais alors... commença-t-il, le front plissé. Vous allez... rentrer chez-vous ? »

Son âme lui pinça. Chez-eux. Quel chez-eux ?

Il ne savait même s'il aurait voulu dire « oui ». En y cogitant à ce bref instant, il lui apparut furtivement, comme une réminiscence, que les choses n'avaient pas été _si_ mal, sur Midgard. Au moins, s'ils s'ancraient uniquement au présent, lui et Thor avait vécu une véritable renaissance dans leur relation : plus de vrai but à atteindre, ainsi plus de réelle envie à avoir. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à vivre, chaque jour. Doutant et faibles, probablement. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas plus... simple ? Aucun enjeu, tout n'est que vide. Dans les astres, ni franc commencement, ni véritable dénouement... Ici, un début, une fin. Rien n'a vraiment d'importance. Et aucun des deux lieux n'offrait une liberté en soi, donc pourquoi avoir des regrets ?

_Aucune importance_. Jusqu'à ce que le passé les rattrape pour leur rappeler d'où ils venaient. Où ils étaient supposés demeurer, dans toute leur détresse méritée.

Il ne parvint pas à répondre, hésitant puis baissant le nez sur la bourbe collée à ses pieds

Heureusement, Iron Man lâcha soudain sa silencieuse discussion avec l'ancien, lequel le regardait avec une curieuse douceur, et se planta de suite devant le fils, brisant son incommodité.

« Loki, on enfile nos costumes si c'est nécessaire, assura-t-il. »

Il agita la tête, loin d'attendre une telle sollicitude.

« Non. »

Il crut cette intervention suffisante, mais sous l'observation intensive des deux hommes, il dut finalement se résigner à leur étendre ses sentiments :

« Je n'ai pas envie que vous soyez blessés, soupira-t-il. S'il vous plait, rentrez. Nous nous en sortirons. »

Les deux jeunes hommes ne parurent pas satisfaits, plutôt anxieux, le front de Tony aussi plissé que la surface marine en houle, mais ils ne rechignèrent point. Enfin, presque. Car délogeant de sa poche un petit portable rouge, Stark lui coinça ensuite dans la main et lui jeta, inflexible :

« Nos numéros sont dessus, tu nous appelle. Si tu le fais pas, et que vous êtes pas rentrés dans deux heures _minimum_, c'est l'armée que j'envoie. Pigé ? »

Le Jotun sourit fadement.

« A plus tard. »


	10. CHAPITRE X

Bonjour !

Avec ce chapitre on franchit l'ultime cap, et on s'approche à grands pas de la fin. Grande première pour moi, qui n'ai jamais rien terminé. Bref, j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop. Le chapitre suivant, vous aurez enfin les explications.

Merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

Une rue venteuse. Avant de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il se déroulait, Thor se fit bousculer par un passant pressé. Il vit des gens le dévisager d'une mine embarrassée tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre ses esprits et se souvenir de sa précédente situation. Les voitures étaient bruyantes; l'endroit lui était _familier_, il y était souvent passé avec Loki.

Alors, il se remémora et, se retournant brusquement vers l'arrière, ne détailla, malgré ses souvenirs d'avoir quitté une salle recluse et lugubre, que le prolongement de l'avenue plongée dans l'obscurité d'une matinée orageuse. Il avait quitté le lieu où le Monstre l'avait emprisonné, et celui-ci semblait avoir été une sphère parallèle, inscrite en ce lieu sans que personne ne puisse le deviner à moins d'y avoir été. Pour fournir une telle quantité de magie, la créature devait être incroyablement expérimentée.

Mais était-ce au moins réel ? Il avait tellement joué avec ses neurones qu'il ne pouvait être absolument certain qu'il ne s'agissait point d'une autre feinte pour mieux le posséder, et malgré le fait que l'entrée de ses pouvoirs avait, sur l'instant, libéré son esprit, rien n'empêchait une bourrasque de retour.

Mais tout à coup, des pleurs d'enfants, semblables à ceux qu'il avait ouïs précédemment, le dérangèrent dans ses spéculations. Et cette fois-ci, exhumant ses yeux de l'horizon blafard, il le vit. Tout près, allongé sur l'asphalte. Voilé d'un arachnéen tissu aux teintes de glacis, sa chair rose tranchait drastiquement avec le bitume et la première et unique vision, sanglante, que son père avait eue. Sans attendre plus, sans même vouloir comprendre pourquoi il était ainsi couché là, enjambé par les Hommes comme s'ils ne le constataient pas, il se rua sur lui pour le soulever dans ses bras forts avec une délicatesse qui le surprit de lui-même, celle dont il n'usait que lorsqu'il s'agissait de Loki sous ses doigts, et il le coucha contre son torse. En sentant sa tiédeur, ses paupières se réchauffèrent.

« Mon bébé... »

L'enfant pleura encore un peu avant de s'apaiser rapidement. Il était petit, trop vite né, mais paraissait en bonne santé, chose dont Dieu fut grandement rassuré, redoutant qu'il n'ait lui aussi enduré des tortures.

Inutile de chercher pour retrouver en son visage rebondi les yeux cauteleux et les fines lèvres du brun, et constatant cette magnifique ressemblance, les paroles du Géant au sujet de son amant lui remontèrent alors. Il ne put empêcher une larme de grimper dans sa trachée close, désespéré d'imaginer qu'il puisse ne plus être près de lui pour élever leur propre création. Il refusait catégoriquement d'y croire tant qu'il n'avait aucune certitude. En réalité, même si on lui imposait le corps inerte et sec, jamais il ne pourrait l'accepter. Jamais il ne pourrait se relever d'une telle perte. Il ne parvenait même pas à l'envisager droitement, et le plus sauvage, le plus sanguinaire des cataclysmes ne saurait dévoiler son chagrin si ceci venait à s'avérer réel. Intarissable et démentiel. Thor mourrait déjà à ce simple schéma, et, fermant les yeux une seconde, se consola dans l'étreinte infantile.

Doucement, il l'embrassa en prenant maintes précautions pour ne pas le heurter avec son armure fraîchement montée, la chaleur et la tendresse de sa peau lui faisant davantage craindre de le blesser. Et après un petit temps d'émotion, le regardant simplement, émerveillé, il se décida à aller dans une ruelle isolée, ayant compris qu'il lui fallait éviter d'être trop ostensible, pour laisser le soin à Mjolnir de les guider jusqu'à celui qui lui avait rendu sa force bien-aimée, gardant en son sein l'espoir ferme d'y retrouver, vif et identique à son souvenir, celui qu'il aimait depuis tellement de vies.

* * *

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu. »

L'ancien, d'une mine exécutée, retira son œil du champ étendu jusqu'à perte de vue, tranché par les lointaines protubérances de pierres.

« Loki, soupira-t-il en regardant le concerné. Je t'ai dit que je vous donnerai une réponse dès que nous serons en sécurité, _tous_ensemble, à Asgard... Patience, Thor devrait bientôt nous revenir.

- Pourquoi me faire retourner à Asgard ? lança-t-il en jetant ses mains en l'air. Cela n'a pas de sens ! »

Il parut prêt à contredire, mais abandonna cette tentative, relâchant les muscles de son visage, appuyé sur son sceptre plongé dans la boue. Le Prince le toisa un instant, mal à l'aise et à la fois ravi de le voir si bouleversé, puis le silence les entoura un moment tandis qu'ils scrutaient l'horizon encore quelque peu sinistre. _Pas de sens._

Loki fut soudain agité d'un tremblement. Il était à nouveau gêné par les tissus détrempés et glacés qui le collaient, caressés par la brise froide. Ses cheveux, carré corbeau négligemment rejeté en arrière, avaient commencés à sécher un peu, mais goutaient encore le long de sa nuque pour aller retrouver la ligne moite de son dos. Il frotta ses deux longues mains l'une dans l'autre, créant une infime hausse de température, et retenta de parler à Odin :

« Comment va Mère ? »

Ses sourcils se froissèrent un peu avant qu'il ne marmonne :

« _Elle_... se porte bien. »

Sa voix était raide. Une étrange et sombre lueur vacillait dans son œil, inquiétant Loki.

« Comment va-t-_elle_ ? articula-t-il sèchement, cherchant à rencontrer son regard qui avait tendance à tomber.

- Elle va bien, Loki, cesse de douter de chacune de mes paroles, répliqua l'autre, d'une mine abattue.

- Aucune de vos paroles ne mérite qu'on la croie, asséna-t-il, outré. Vous m'en avez fait la démonstration. »

Le plus âgé clôt les paupières une seconde, d'un air désolé qui irrita profondément l'ancien magicien.

« ... Ne dépasseras-tu donc jamais cette rancœur ? »

Ses pulsations se brusquèrent de rage, et déplaçant alors son regard ailleurs pour ne pas avoir à faire face à ces insupportables traits, il lui sembla apercevoir un éclat lointain. Il plissa sitôt les yeux, ignorant ce que son paternel rajouta :

« Loki, je sais à quel point cela a pu te faire souffrir, mais il-

- Thor arrive, le coupa-t-il alors crûment, enthousiasmé de voir le météore enflammé bel et bien dépasser la ligne d'horizon pour venir à eux. »

Il voulut se hâter de s'éloigner, mais à peine eut-il le temps d'entreprendre un déplacement que dans un assourdissant et remuant fracas, Thor les rattrapa. Abandonnant de force son mouvement, le brun put ainsi apercevoir l'instant où les pieds du Dieu s'échancrèrent franchement dans la terre molle, celle-ci giclant abondement sur les trois d'entre eux. Elle atteignit le visage du Prince déchu avec aise.

Mais ceci n'eut pas beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Il peinait déjà à maintenir sa ventilation placide comme tous ses nerfs se raidissaient, ses pulsations devenant bruyantes. En voyant ainsi le sublime blond, apparaître _en vie_ devant lui, beau comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu, et leur enfant respirant, enveloppé et protégé des éclats de bourbe dans ses bras sachant être si durs et délicats à la fois, il faillit oublier son désir de se contenir devant le Père et s'agiter immédiatement vers lui, suffoqué, avide d'être pris par son robuste amour. Cependant il se retint, ne sachant bien s'il devait sourire ou pleurer, et dressa son masque de marbre. Mais Thor, lui, dans son expansion innée, ne sembla pas hésiter une seconde, et avant même qu'il n'eut complètement atteint Loki, sa main libre le saisit solidement dans une mine exaltée, l'embrassant avec rudesse contre sa chaleur transpirée, son odeur, et celles de leur fruit. Cela amena une grosseur dans la gorge du brun, secoué par la force de son amant.

« ...Loki ! Loki, mon Amour, tu vis ! Dieu merci ! »

Il ferma une seconde les yeux, étanché à cet instant d'un sentiment d'absolue complétude, tout ses cauchemars se trouvant oubliés, et agrippa le cou râblé, vêtu de mèches claires et un peu revêches. Très vite il perçut une poigne brusque agripper son épaule et le stabiliser devant des yeux exultés et humides, le faisant aussitôt regretter l'étreinte bénigne. Il se sentit frémir.

« J'ai eu tellement peur, le Géant m'a fait croire que tu n'étais plus ! Es-tu blessé ? Tu es trempé, as-tu froid ?

- Je vais bien, lâcha-t-il pensivement, égarant sa raison dans les prunelles océanes qui parcouraient son corps en expertise. Comment vas-tu ? Comment va-t-_il_ ? s'enquit-il ensuite en déviant ses yeux et doigts sur l'enfant recroquevillé entre les muscles saillants couverts de terre humide. Ou elle, corrigea-t-il, n'ayant pas pu constater son sexe lors de l'assaut.

- Nous allons bien, posa Thor, gai et à bout de souffle. Et c'est un garçon, précisa-t-il dans un sourire comblé. »

En relevant vivement les iris sur lui, Loki se sentit brutalement fier. Un garçon. Il lui avait donné un héritier. Un héritier de quoi ? Quelle importance. Thor avait l'air tellement heureux, le fixant droit dans son âme. Lui, monstre infirme, avait su lui donner du bonheur. L'émoi brûla ses rétines.

C'est alors que le Titan éloigna son regard du sien et sembla jubiler à sa vision :

« Père ! »

Il tressaillit de dépit en l'entendant apostropher le paternel dont la présence lui avait presque échappée. Habillé de fraîcheur, Loki se retourna et suivit de l'iris son amant qui se ruait vers le Dieu à l'armure dorée.

« Père, je suis heureux de vous voir ! »

Un sourire chagriné monta aux lèvres de l'interpellé qui sembla trembler à la vue du plus jeune être, ses épaules s'inclinant un peu vers son fils.

« Moi aussi, Thor, vous m'avez grandement manqués, lâcha-t-il d'une voix vibrante. Allons ! Il nous faut nous presser, nous discuterons plus longuement une fois rentrés. Loki, es-tu prêt ? interrogea-t-il ensuite en toisant le brun. »

Celui-ci demeura amer, lassé de ce qu'il savait prévisible. Hésitant un temps, Thor fit volte-face vers son amant rigide et froncé, alternant son œil entre lui et son Père.

« Prêt pour quoi ? s'interloqua-t-il.

- Vous retournez à Asgard, avec votre fils, expliqua-t-il vivement. Votre sentence est levée. Hâtons-nous.

- A... Asgard ? Vraiment, mais... Attendez, je n'ai pu retrouver le Géant, il nous faut le punir ! s'insurgea-t-il en trépidant, élevant sa main vers Loki qui le contemplait avec entrain, fier de retrouver une de ses propres pensée prononcée par sa bouche, ce malgré toute l'appréhension qu'il nourrissait pour ses futures décisions. »

Bien-sûr que le Dieu de la Fertilité serait ravi de rentrer. Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Rien, tout à gagner.

« _Non_, Thor, nous _partons_ ! crépita alors le Père, d'un timbre rauque et grave, immobilisant le blond et hérissant l'autre. »

Celui-là haussa ses sombres sourcils lorsque Thor lui jeta un œil interrogatif. Sur son visage s'étira un sourire narquois, suffisant pour dénoncer l'aigreur qui l'emplissait :

« Demande-lui, grinça-t-il, froissant ses bras contre son poitrail. Peut-être te répondra-t-il, à toi.

- Comment cela ? Que se passe-t-il ? fit alors le Dieu du Tonnerre, l'air perturbé.

- Loki, je n'ai pas besoin de ton consentement pour te ramener à Asgard, objecta le Père, alimentant le ferme courroux du plus fin qui se décida à se rapprocher doucement de Thor, ignorant l'observation sévère que le vieux Démiurge exerçait sur lui. Je le ferai de force s'il le faut, je voulais juste te donner une chance d'émettre ta propre volonté. »

S'arrêtant, tiraillé entre ses désirs contradictoires, il vitupéra près du blond :

« Ma volonté... ! »

Le regard que l'ancien lui donna lui fit mal. Transperçant, il mettait à nu ses songes, lui dévoilant que lui-même savait qu'il était incapable de faire un choix pour son propre avenir. Trop déchiré.

Il regarda hasardeusement son amant qui le fixait, dubitatif, et subitement horripilé, se sentant à nouveau isolé du monde, il voulut répliquer à cette discrète insulte. Cependant, alors qu'il écarta ses étroites lèvres pour cracher sa bile au paternel, une violente détonation creva l'atmosphère. Elle perça derrière le dos des deux amants, provoquant chez ceux-ci un furieux retournement.

« N... Non, ce n'est pas... ! Surtout ne lui faites rien, vous m'entendez ?! hurla aussitôt Odin dans leurs nuques comme ils se retrouvaient subitement face au Géant, bestial et encore souriant, parfaitement matérialisé sur le paysage brumeux. »

Loki se sentit tout à coup lourd. Lourd des horreurs qui revinrent à son âme. Mais dans toute cette furie qui cisailla à l'instant son air, il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de se demander... Cette supplique était-elle adressée à l'indésirable... ou à _eux_ ?

N'ayant manifestement pas ouï, ou considéré, les mots du Père, Thor se déchaina sans attendre; la folle bête en laquelle il se transmua dès qu'il eut remit l'enfant à son bien-aimé hurla son courroux, se ruant sur l'attaquant tel l'enragé qu'il était devenu. Le Jotun s'en sentit étrangement encensé, jouissant de la sensation du repos de son fils contre son thorax. S'il était si écumé, c'était en partie pour eux. Toutefois, la jalousie, couplée au doute, l'éroda une fois de plus. Il _devrait_ combattre avec lui.

« THOR ARRÊTE ! vagit l'ancien avant d'entreprendre hâtivement de les rejoindre, élevant son sceptre prêt à tirer. IL NE FAUT PAS LE BLESSER ! »

Loki, le remarquant, brisa sa route en se jeta devant lui et son arme. Il lui interdit ainsi d'interrompre celui qui luttait déjà contre la bête s'échappant de ses assauts avec l'agilité d'un souffle.

Le Prince sourit âprement, enchanté de voir ces grands yeux angoissés presque gonflés de larmes :

« Pourquoi ne faudrait-il pas le blesser, Odin ? susurra-t-il. Hm ? Il l'a tout de même _bien_ mérité...

- Loki... Je t'en prie, fais entendre raison à Thor, paniqua-t-il, secouant ses bras impuissants. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il le tue ! Il ne faut pas qu'il le tue, je t'en prie, dis-lui ! »

Son regard était profond, suppliant, et il atteignit presque le cœur du Fils de Laufey qui égara momentanément ses mots. Cette créature était-elle de sa proche connaissance ?

« Alors, grand-père ! exulta-t-elle soudain, lointainement, en violentant le blond, lui spoliant son Marteau avant de l'expulser brutalement vers les charges cotonneuses du ciel bis.

- Thor... ! s'étrangla le brun lorsqu'il le vit s'écraser à terre sans douceur, recrachant les morceaux imprégnés à sa langue. »

Effrayé, manquant de temps pour réfléchir à l'embrasement du Père, il courut à lui, l'enfant toujours embrassé dans ses bras. Il invectiva le Monstre de ses prunelles émeraude alors qu'il tranchait l'atmosphère à ses côtés, et frissonna en passant dans ses rétines jaunes et vicieuses qui avaient vu bien trop de sa personne. S'agenouillant dans la boue, face à Thor, il remarqua que celui-ci souffrait derechef d'un sort d'immobilité. Loki passa alors une paume aimante et empathique contre sa joue, écarlate et nerveuse.

« Thor...

- MJOLNIR ! »

Le divin marteau, foré dans la poigne du coupable, ne tiqua point à son appel, et son possesseur en sueur poussa un râle indisposé.

« Loki, laisse Père te rendre tes pouvoirs, et massacre cette horreur... ! Assure-toi qu'il ne nous atteigne pas deux fois ! »

Le brun fut envahi par un sentiment d'isolement, crû, acide, et bien familier, qui lava toutes les tendresses sous son glissement. Ecartelé entre ses peurs, envies et nécessités. Il devait se faire violence, pour assurer un avenir à ceux qu'il aimait. Mais il ne voulait s'y résoudre. Il savait que Thor ne pourrait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait comprendre ses insécurités. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il s'en était évidé contre lui, qu'il l'avait laissé les panser. Celles-ci en particulier, ces destructrices et carnassières vermines, il n'avait jamais été capable de les assimiler, et ne serait jamais enclin à le faire, l'eut-il souvent assuré du contraire. Elles étaient trop viles, trop fallacieuses pour que son âme radieuse le puisse. Trop complexes pour son esprit.

Ou peut-être Loki était-il tout simplement trop égoïste.

Le bruissement distant et néanmoins disgracieux émit par la gorge du Géant déboita ses paroles avant même qu'elles ne sortent :

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne rien faire, renâcla-il en avançant vers l'ancien, laissant les deux amants se tordre l'oreille pour l'écouter.

- J'ai patienté, _incapable_, aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait, mordit Odin, le visage arraché par une évidente révulsion. »

Les deux frères de cœur s'échangèrent une œillade interdite à cette assertion, et Loki sentit tout le poids, plus conséquent, de ses propres questions face à celles qui courraient en silence entre leurs yeux.

« Pourquoi as-tu rendu ses pouvoirs à Thor ? N'est-ce pas oiseux, au point où nous en sommes ? Regarde-les, couina-t-il en se tournant vers eux, qui tressautaient d'une rouge colère. Les... reliquats d'un ensemble de manœuvres vouées à l'échec.

- Je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais, laisse-les, désormais ! allégua-t-il. »

Le brun put sentir les traits de son amant se tordre davantage derrière ses doigts, et ramena alors son nez vers lui.

« Loki, de quoi parle-t-il ? s'enquit celui-ci avec inquiétude. »

L'interpellé fronça tristement et confusément, nu d'explication :

« Il ne m'a rien dévoilé.

- Ce que je _voulais_ ? Je... Je ne crois pas, s'étonna l'étranger, d'une mine déroutée. Il est encore là-bas ! brusqua-t-il alors, pointant un doigt gros et pâle vers les deux Princes. »

Loki n'aurait pensé pouvoir se geler davantage. Plus cloué que Thor était paralysé, un malaise tomba sur ses épaules. Il avait d'abord fait voler ses yeux sur les trois êtres présents, terrifié en voyant le Père émietté, le blond décousu, et ce Monstre qui l'éventrait de son unique regard pour le laisser petit et vulnérable. Mais liant plus près de lui son placide bébé, il réalisa alors en un effroyable saisissement qu'il n'était point l'objet d'intérêt du Géant... mais le parent de celui-ci. Son souffle se perdit; dans une précipitation effrénée il se redressa, emprisonnant l'enfant derrière ses bras, et s'évada de quelques pas affolés.

« JAMAIS ! JAMAIS VOUS NE L'AUREZ ! »

Il entendit Thor l'interroger avec férocité, mais de peur, des cris féroces s'emmêlèrent dans sa gorge, l'empêchant d'en sortir un seul, et il batailla à déglutir son propre fiel, percevant son expression froide s'égrener.

« Mais je ne partirai pas sans lui ! proféra l'inconnu en élevant ses épaules avant de se retourner sur Odin. Arrête donc tes élucubrations silencieuses, vieux fou, je sais ce que tu prévoies de faire, assura-t-il. Déifier ton _fils_ adoptif ne m'empêchera pas de prendre ce que je désire, bien au contraire, et tu le _sais_.

- Il est à nouveau sous ma protection, riposta l'ancien. Tu es arrivé trop tard... Pour l'obtenir, il te faudra nous faire tous trois ployer. »

La lueur dans ses prunelles se mit à vaciller de désolation, en une tendresse étrange et douloureuse, et il soupira avec douceur :

« Mais je doute que tu en sois capable, _Gryehanaes_. »

Pantois d'effroi, le brun ouvrit la bouche en entendant son Père prononcer avec une telle affection le nom de cette bête. Cette monstruosité qui l'avait si intimement déchiré. Il vit Thor lui envoyer un regard à la fureur identique, mais ne parvint à lui rendre son intérêt, bien trop égaré entre ses propres affects. Son cœur était prêt à se rompre. Que se passait-il ? Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

« Au fond de toi, ce n'est pas ce que tu désires, n'est-ce-pas ? argumenta Odin d'un même ton. Ce n'est pas toi...

- Oh... gémit-il, la voix teintée de commisération. Non... Je...

- Mais bon sang de quoi parlez-vous ?! rugit brutalement Thor aux traits éprouvées, faisant tressauter le brun suffoquant. Mort ou vif, jamais je ne te laisserai Loki ou notre enfant, tu m'entends ?! Jamais ! »

Le Titan grisâtre se tût un instant, tête basse, les noyant tous d'un silence expectant et tendu, jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne vivement et s'incline du côté du blond embourbé.

« Thor ! se réjouit-il alors, tirant d'Odin une expression désespérée. Je tenais à te remercier, j'ai failli l'oublier ! Sans ta stupidité, jamais je ne serais arrivé ici ! Tu n'aurais pas dû suivre, Loki, tu sais ? Enfin, tes erreurs te regardent. Mais, en tout cas, si tu n'avais pas eu l'imbécile reflexe de ramasser ce gamin, tu nous aurais évité à tous cette charmante rencontre...

- Peut-être as-tu eu le temps de nous localiser, mais tu ne peux plus le toucher, s'esclaffa le plus âgé. Je l'ai protégé dès que nous avons été réunis, tu ne devrais pouvoir le voir, désormais ! »

Pouffant tristement, le Monstre secoua la tête :

« Mais enfin, grand-père... J'ai jeté un sort à cette créature pour t'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit... Thor est malheureusement trop fort pour ce maléfice-là et Loki n'en valait même pas la peine, j'ai donc dû m'adapter ! Je ne peux briser tes charmes, mais tu ne peux briser les miens, alors peut-être à ce point devrais-tu protéger cet honteux _Jotun_ et son amant, cela t'évitera au moins, peut-être, un dégât supplémentaire, chantonna-t-il en observant vaguement le Marteau serré dans sa main. Mais tu es bien trop épuisé pour cela, hm ? siffla-t-il, d'une mine complice. Maintenant... les protéger tous les trois t'amènerait à ton trépas, et aucun de vous ne _peut_ me toucher... Tu es complètement piégé. »

Le Prince cassé ne parvint à relever l'injure à son égard. Il l'entendit, la comprit bien, s'en lacérant en la brassant en lui. Mais il était bien trop envahi par l'angoisse pour répliquer. Leur situation inexorable se dessinait peu à peu dans ses yeux, et il ne lui semblait pas y avoir d'échappatoire. Sa chair suait largement et la brise de plus en plus brute le glaçait, ses palpitations frappant contre le corps de son fils étonnement apaisé. Il n'avait plus qu'un unique désir : le massacrer.

« MAIS TUEZ-LE ! brama Thor. TUEZ-LE !

- Thor... s'attrista Odin, saccagé. Mon enfant, je ne le peux...

- Oui, tue-moi, Odin ! exulta-t-il.

- QU'ATTENDEZ-VOUS DONC ?!

- THOR, JE NE PEUX LE TUER ! Je ne _peux_ le tuer... ! »

Les pleurs roulant sur ses rides démolies, il agita fadement le crâne et posa son œil au fond houleux sur celui de Loki.

« Seul Loki le peut... avoua-t-il péniblement. Mais il-

- Alors rendez-moi mes pouvoirs ! profita donc ce dernier, ses esprits et affres oubliés. Rendez-les-moi, que je l'annihile !

- Non, pleura Odin, paraissant dépecé de toutes parts. Loki... »

Le cruel dénommé Gryehanaes jubila subitement, détonnant d'un rire qui creva les tympans du brun. Dans sa joyeuse folie, il s'inclina en avant, les mains sur son large estomac, semblant souffrir de cette allégresse. Tous se turent, le regard plongé dans l'effroi qu'ils contemplaient.

« Mon Dieu, mon Dieu... ! gloussa-t-il, hoquetant encore un peu avant de vomir un gros soupir et se rehausser. Allez, Odin ! Rend-lui ses pouvoirs !

- ... Monstre... MONSTRE ! hurla l'ancien, la mâchoire concassée.

- Tel père, tel fils... Enfin... ?

- RENDEZ-MOI MES POUVOIRS ! rugit Loki, à bout de souffle et sanglotant d'angoisse, fatigué de ce sadique jeu.

- Loki, si je fais cela... !

- Allons, allons ! Sa magie est la clé pour nous libérer tous ! Et si tu t'y refuses... eh bien je suppose qu'il me faudra _forcer_ la porte, admit-il en baissant le ton. Mais tu ne veux _pas_ ceci, n'est-ce-pas ? Allez... Chacun doit avoir sa part... Il aura la _sienne_, je prendrai la _mienne_, et c'est _tout_. _Justice_. »

Avant que Loki, dévasté, ne puisse réagir, Thor se mit à vagir et se tordre dans la boue en criant de douleur. Enragé et terrifié, il sauta vers lui de quelques pas, pour finalement avorter son mouvement, protégeant son enfant de la terre qui se projetait.

« THOR... ! BON SANG, MAIS AGISSEZ !

- ALLEZ, ODIN !

- RENDEZ-MOI MES POUVOIRS ! »

Au dessus des voix hurlantes qui le secouaient de tous côtés, l'expression anéantie d'Odin s'envola alors vers les cieux tandis qu'il fermait difficilement ses yeux froncés, paraissant concentrer les tréfonds de ses songes afin de prendre le plus terrible choix de toute sa longue existence. Puis, sans même redescendre son nez humide vers ses fils effondrés, la vieille main tenant son sceptre s'éleva vivement, et en un retentissement, cracha une lueur de glace. A travers les bruits, Loki, fébrile, ploya sitôt sous la force qui pénétra sa chair effrontément. Difficile de croire, ou même comprendre ce qui était réellement entrain de se dérouler, ses rétines dilatées fixées sur les astres qu'il ne parvenait plus vraiment à voir.

En peu d'instants, aussi longs qu'ils lui parurent pourtant, il se retrouva plein et abondement vêtu d'or, sa peau devenue bleue sous l'effet de la magie qui réveilla son essence profonde s'éclaircissant de nouveau, mais il n'eut le temps de profiter de cette chaleur agréable car à la seconde où il eut retrouvé conscience de son corps, tenant toujours l'enfant stoïque contre son cœur, d'autres hurlements se mêlèrent à ceux de Thor qui s'arrêtèrent alors, et avant qu'il ne comprenne leur provenance, réalisant de peu qu'il était celui les émettant, il perdit sa force et chuta. Ainsi à genoux dans la boue glaciale et gluante, criblé d'insupportables souffrances l'empêchant de soupirer, les yeux exorbités pour contempler l'énergie froide qui s'emmêlait tout autour de lui, carnage mystique, il voyait le Monstre s'effondrer, se tordre, disparaitre laidement, enfin, pour venir imprégner sa propre peau de ses affreux restes, l'emplissant de pensées, irréelles et véridiques, de souvenances abominables, de mensonges et de tortures qui paraissaient l'atteindre en toutes ses tripes. En ses fibres s'inscrivit l'histoire, la vérité de celui nommé _Gryehanaes_, ses raisons, ses actions, ses colères et ses chagrins, et il avait beau vagir pour se soulager de toute cette horreur imposée qui lui firent maudire son entière création, l'impression que cela ne serait jamais assez libérateur l'étranglait. _Tout était fini._

Il entendait avec désespoir son nom, prononcé, hurlé par d'autres, son père, ou Thor, les deux, peut-être, et la lourdeur des larmes qui croulaient contre ses joues ne fit que l'abattre davantage.

Finalement, il s'assécha, vomissant à n'en plus pouvoir, avant de choir dans la fange telle une poupée de tissu évidée jusqu'à sa moelle. Nauséeux, brumeux, épuisé, il crut sentir quelqu'un le maintenir et le caresser avec fermeté, mais il ne put traiter cette sensation jusqu'à ce que l'oxygène soit suffisant. Revenant vaguement à lui, agenouillé par terre, le haut du dos couché vers l'arrière et retenu par Thor, il se sentit un peu soulagé de retrouver ses sens anarchiques et violents dans l'odeur de son bien-aimé, parmi l'humidité et la crasse.

Néanmoins, l'enfant n'était plus dans ses bras. Ceci, il le réalisa bien vite, les visions qui l'avaient percé lui ayant déjà tout appris de ce fait. Et il se sentit mourir.

Alors à peine eut-il récupéré sa vision et sa mobilité qu'il s'échappa de l'étreinte du blond pour rechercher le bébé, mais il ne vit que son Père, à quatre pattes dans la boue, qui se lamentait en silence au dessus d'un corps éjecté au loin, le voile cristallin qui l'ornait pourrissant sous la fange.

Il remarqua de manière détachée l'inquiétude du Dieu du Tonnerre qui s'alarma à ce moment, et Odin ne put que sangloter un peu plus à ses interrogations profuses, saisissant sa masse pour la serrer entre ses bras.

Il savait. Il savait, et c'était tout bonnement insoutenable. Dans les muscles courroucés de son amant, comprenant pourtant qu'aucune larme, aucune douceur, aucun amour ne pourrait plus jamais l'apaiser, il s'isola de cette vue. De cette image qu'il avait dessinée. Ce martyre qu'il avait invoqué. Mais Thor ne le mima pas, au contraire. Avec bestialité, presque, il le repoussa pour se ruer jusqu'au corps immobile, et il lui fallut longtemps, oh _si longtemps_, comme traînant derrière lui chaque seconde passée à comprendre, avant de finalement s'y résigner.

Alors, tel un loup dans la nuit, il hurla son effroyable détresse, la témoigna à l'Univers qui les toisait tous. Lui, probablement amusé de voir leur triste petitesse.

Il faisait froid, et l'orage rameuta soudain toutes ses charges nuageuses pour venir pleurer avec eux. Pleurer sur eux. Laver toutes ses larmes qui ne sauraient plus jamais se dissiper, ou les gonfler, croyant peut-être qu'elles le nécessitaient. Affecter, dans le tonnerre d'éclairs et de pleurs, de les voiler.

Car seul et en silence, les yeux ouverts dans la pluie, l'enfant, tout juste né, avait cessé de respirer...


End file.
